The Reason
by Blue Eye Phantom
Summary: He could hear her calling for him. No matter how hard he fought, his body betrayed him and he could not defeat the encroaching darkness. But the gods were good to Khal Drogo, allowing the best part of his life to flash before his eyes. Because they knew he would never again rise to see the moon of his life.
1. Back to the Beginning

_**A/N: This is sort of like Khal Drogo's life flashing before his eyes. (which is why it is in third person) the gods realize he can still hear the woman he loves calling to him- they decided he didn't deserve to be tortured (since they knew he wasn't coming back to her). They are showing him a movie of their entire relationship instead of letting him hear Dany plead with him. Bear with me. The first chapter is the worst! I promise. I am following the plot, but since there is very little relationship building in the actual show I get to make stuff up! It will be tasteful and realistic to characters/plots.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Back to the Beginning**_

_**lets go back; back to the beginning. back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned…**_

"My sun and stars, if you are there, come back to me. Show me you can hear me!"

Khal Drogo heard a distant voice calling to him and felt sudden urgency in the inky blackness of his mind. His little moon was calling him. How strong was he now? He couldn't even command his own body! No matter how he fought or how loud he roared, she could not hear him. But the gods were good- they granted him one last gift. Instead of letting him go mad with frustration and depression- they began to replay the best part of his life before his eyes; Daenerys Targaryen.

* * *

><p>They rode for hours it seemed, the hot sun beating down on the aired flat ground- but he didn't notice. It was just a minor discomfort on their way to see his possible bride. A bride! Drogo still couldn't believe he had agreed to this, what did some stupid boy's quest to regain a chair matter to him? <em>She better be one hell of a woman,<em> the khal thought as the reached the beautiful palace. He immediately saw the white hair of Viserys- the whiney boy who wanted to use _his_ warriors- he also saw the blonde hair of Jorah, the boy "Viserys" translator. Drogo kept a perfectly straight face while acknowledging the knight and the prince. Looking up he finally saw his bride-to-be, Daenerys Targaryen. She walked uncertainly down the stone steps, her purple translucent dress flowing behind her showing him her well shaped form. The princess got all of the way up to him, her large childish eyes exposing her feelings- she was terrified of him. _Smart girl, _the khal thought with a smirk. Without looking toward Jorah or the prince- for fear of giving away his approval of the little princess- he and his men galloped away.

The wedding wasn't to take place for another few days, but the khal couldn't get the girl out of his thoughts. She was so tiny, like a fragile little bird. Was it fair to take her away from a palace and make her live as a nomad? Drogo had wondered about that often- but it wasn't his place to question what the whiney boy wanted to do with his sister. Gaining an ally who had lands and power would make the Dothraki even more of a threat; his enemies knowing he could call on the king for aid. Not that they needed it, the Dothraki were formidable opponents on their own. But as the khal, it was his job to protect his people as well as possible.

When the prince, Jorah and the little princess had arrived at the Dothraki camp for the ceremony Drogo could see the horror on the girl's face as she gazed at the intense fighting, crude tents and rough sex that was around her. Looking around for himself the khal saw nothing wrong- but he tried mightily to put himself in her position- yes, the people from the other side of the sea were not so open with fucking. And for the second time in his whole life, Khal Drogo felt sorry for someone- both times being for the little princess. Jorah showed her to her seat next to him. _Yes_, he decided raking his eyes over her body. She would be a fine wife.

The ceremony was a quick one, since the Dothraki didn't place much importance on marriage. The whole time the little princess would not look at him- only showing any emotion when Jorah presented her with three dragon eggs. Apparently dragon eggs were a symbol for their "house" whatever that meant. He supposed it was like a tribe. The silver haired girl beamed as she picked up one egg with loving care, thanking the knight incessantly for bringing them to her. Drogo was relieved he had bought her a gift, and even more so when she displayed affection for the grey filly. The princess obviously wanted to say something to him- for she turned to him with an open mouth before turning and asking Jorah something. She seemed disappointed by the answer and patted the filly's silvery head once more. The khal helped her up into the saddle, astonished at how light she was and how skinny she felt under his hands. He could wrap his hands all the way around her waist practically. Gracefully mounting his own dark bay stallion, Drogo and his new wife rode away from the camp and the whiney prince.

Looking at the tiny bird riding silently next to him, Drogo felt unexcited about consummating their marriage. She was such an innocent little girl and he knew she wouldn't like it. Judging by her face she was frightened as well. She didn't have to like it, it was just part of life, and once they had a son she wouldn't have to do it anymore; there were much more pleasurable women in the tribe to fuck just for fun.

They finally got to their destination, a hut on the rocky hills on the shore. Drogo helped her down from the mare and she walked over to the edge, admiring the sunset on the water. The khal tied the horses up slowly, deciding to give her a moment. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to determine when that moment was over, because the little princess- khaleesi, Drogo corrected himself turned back to him with an almost unreadable expression on her face. She was resigned to her imminent fate. But as he walked the short way over to her, her resolve crumbled and her great violet eyes welled up with tears, still standing exactly where she was. The khal saw a tear slide down her face as he got closer and he unconsciously wiped it off; the little princess stared at the ground as he circled her like a wolf.

"Do you speak the common tongue?" She squeeked, still staring at the ground. Drogo admired her small show of bravery.

"No," he grunted.

"Do you know _any_ of the common tongue?" she ventured, a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice. He smirked, knowing she couldn't see him from behind her.

"No," the khal repeated.

"Is 'no' the only word you know?" The little princess pressed. The khal couldn't help it, his answer just came out. Since he really didn't know how to say 'well I know a few words but not enough to say whole sentences' he answered her simply:

"no."

But Drogo knew that putting off the inevitable wasn't helping either of them- especially not her. She couldn't talk her way out of it and by continuing to answer her he felt like he was giving her false hope. The khal untied the ribbon that held her dress up and the little princess reflexively covered her bare chest. He pried her arms away- she was silently crying now and guided her to the ground. Drogo then proceeded to have the least satisfying sex of his life.

He awoke early, as a warrior he rose with the sun. Looking around for the little princess he saw her huddled in a ball with her dress back on near the edge of the hill, watching the sunrise. The khal looked over and saw the dried blood stain on the dirt. Sighing, he found his clothes next to him- folded. Drogo stole a glance at the khaleesi as she faced the other direction. She was unpredictable, he gave her that. Putting on his clothes quickly he fetched their horses and led them to her. The little princess looked up at him, the fear showing for only a moment before she hid it, standing up slowly. Drogo did notice her wince when he picked her up and placed her on the silver filly. After checking the girth and handing her the reins from over the horse's head Drogo glanced up at her, realizing she was fighting back tears. She refused to meet his eye and the khal hopped up on his warhorse- leading the way back to the Dothraki camp.

**A/N: again, sorry about the kinda slow chapter, but there isn't much to do with the plot in the first episode except I hope I filled in a little of the between stuff and that you think hearing the events from Khal Drogo's perspective is a little interesting. **

**R & R! **


	2. Misery

**A/N: So yeah I know he is supposed to not do anything as a vegetable (a steamy, steamy vegetable) and he's not gonna get up and walk away or anything- nothing to change the course of GoT. But I think the way I have it done sort of helps the plotline.**

**Chapter 2**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. I don't know if a lot of the chapters will be like this (I do assume however if you watch GoT that you are mature enough to handle it lol) but if so I might change to M rating. IDK yet.**

_**Misery**_

_**...girl you really got me bad, really got me bad. Now I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back…**_

Daenerys could not believe her eyes- for a split second an emotion played across Drogo's blank face and she looked at him closer, nudging his arm, "Drogo I saw that! You are in there! Show it to the others! Show it to Jorah! Please!"

The khaleesi broke down into quiet sobs- she was seeing things. He hadn't done anything really- had he? Daenerys could have sworn she saw a flicker of disdain in his dark green eyes. _What was he thinking about?_

But the khal's face remained blank- no matter how long she stared; and finally Daenerys laid her head back down on his chest and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The day's journey had been excruciatingly long for Khal Drogo. Not only was their destination still miles away- but they had not covered nearly enough ground today. And the whiney prince would not stop grumbling in his "common speak". Drogo could only pick out a few words here and there which also annoyed him. A few times he had almost asked what a word meant- like he knew the word 'yes' but not the word '<em>yes<em>terday'. But the khal kept his mouth shut and stared straight forward down the beaten path. Viserys already thought he was a dumb barbarian- Drogo decided he didn't want to give the prince more reason to believe he was stupid. A couple random words wouldn't help him communicate with the little princess or her brother anyway, so eavesdropping was useless to him.

"When will we camp for the night? I am sick of riding this stupid horse!"

The khal rolled his eyes and contemplated slitting the silver-haired prince's throat. Who would really care? The prince had no family (from what Jorah had told him), and he wouldn't have an annoying fly constantly buzzing in his ear. Would the little princess be okay with him killing her brother? Drogo sighed in agitation. Did he care? _Yes. _That was the problem, he wouldn't take away the little princess's only family member left. _You are her family now, _a voice in his head reminded. The khal almost laughed out loud at the absurd thought. They were married true, but he doubted they would ever be a 'family'. Jorah looked at Drogo- pleading for him to have patience with the prince. The khal turned away from the knight and spurred his horse onward, trying to not notice the grey filly and her silver haired rider out of his peripheral vision as he passed by them.

Drogo was happy to help unpack and set up camp that night. It gave him something to do that he was good at, carrying heavy pieces of wood, pelts and stone that others couldn't. He could also build a hut better and faster than any other Dothraki warrior. As he began working he caught sight of the little princess and the filly again- Rakharo helping her down slowly from her mount. Her face contorted in pain and she gripped his bare arms tightly as he gently put her on the ground- holding her horse and supporting her until her three servants helped her off. The little princess looked back and smiled in thanks to the young warrior. Drogo found himself staring at the scene- oddly peeved. He had built her hut (which was rather large) all by himself! What did Rakharo do? Helped her dismount her horse! Was this jealously? Was he jealous of a young warrior for winning the affections of his wife? That was impossible, the khal concluded while finishing tying the pelts to the wooden frame, he could have her whenever he wanted! And tonight he would prove it.

The little princess hadn't come out to sit by the campfire- she and her servants had never come back out of their hut once they helped her in a few hours ago. Drogo scanned the people around the fire, finally seeing Rakharo- his head craned to look at the khaleesi's hut. The khal smirked and rose from his seat, taking purposeful strides to the little princess's hut- the last thing he saw out of the corner of his eye was Rakharo watching him, frowning.

Drogo was relieved that she didn't cry this time. He didn't think he could do that again- the Dothraki may be a barbarian tribe, but he wasn't a man to happily rape a woman of his own tribe! Without her crying and her facing away from him he could at least pretend it was mutual. Although his father had told him that women never enjoy sex, so it really didn't matter. The khal never fully believed that, but had yet to fuck a woman who did. With that thought he was lost in the throws of his release.

Drogo never stayed with the little princess. He felt that was going too far- he was unwanted in her bed, it was only fair that he relinquish it to her once they were done. She always stared at him as he got dressed- in a judgmental way that made him unable to look at her again before he left. She would look him up and down with her tear stained face- almost provoking an apology from him. Drogo decided to never tell her he was sorry, because that would mean he would stop- and he wouldn't. No matter how her huge violet eyes looked at him, filled with unshed tears. He would just leave her without a word.

It was pouring when Drogo woke up the next morning. The dark clouds stretching as far as he could see. The lightning and thunder were relentless, the khal giving the official word- they were staying here another day. He had been caught in a brush fire before, it wasn't worth the risk. There was little to do at the Dothraki camp- no fires could be built and there was no hunting party- all the animals were well hidden in their burrows and dens. He could go visit the little princess- _no, _Drogo decided. He didn't have to make her hate him more than she already did; besides her servants were all there- and for some reason Drogo just didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of that situation. What had the little princess told them about him? He thought about this a moment and was completely pleased with his choice of not going. Sitting on his fur bed, the khal sharpened his sword- if someone would have come in, they would have thought he was focusing intently on sliding the grey stone over the edge of the blade; but Drogo was lost in thought- he had no idea why the little princess affected him the way she did. Whatever way that was- he didn't even really know. She made him feel…like a brute. Which he hadn't thought was a bad thing until _she_ made him feel like one. Suddenly uprooted from his confusing thoughts- the khal realized how late it had become, it was almost pitch black outside. He peered out of his cabin, the moon shone brightly in the darkness, reminding him of the color of the little princess's hair. _She's probably asleep by now, _Drogo thought; when at that moment one of her servants walked out of the hut- which still was fully illuminated inside. He decided to go, if she was truly fast asleep he would leave again.

Inside the dimly lit hut, Drogo's eyes came to rest on the little princess who was laying on a couch- staring at him. He shed his clothes casually and walked up to her, interested that she never took her eyes off of him when usually she didn't even give him eye contact. Now standing in front of her she still looked up at him. Drogo crouched down behind her and reached for her when the little princess flipped herself over and pushed him away.

"No."

He reached for her again and she laid a hand firmly on his chest- he grabbed her wrist. The little princess looked him straight in the eye, "no, I will look in your eyes tonight."

Drogo felt a mix of emotions; she was telling him what to do- which he didn't know if he liked, she was looking at him with something other than fear- which he felt compelled to explore and she had spoken Dothraki- which he was impressed by…and thought was a little cute. But only A LITTLE. Drogo decided to comply with the little princess's wishes and sat back on the bed smirking at her intensely focused face she made when she straddled him. _The whore must have taught her this, _the khal thought as she rhythmically wiggled. Drogo put his hands on her hips, although they migrated up and over her breasts and around her back as he sat up, their bodies closer than they had ever been. Drogo smiled as her face suddenly flushed and her hand rested tentatively on his upper arms; barely touching him. She looked at him hesitantly, as if she was afraid to break some rule. Seeing how the night was going much different than Drogo had expected, he didn't think there were any specific "rules"- at least not anymore. The little princess gazed intently on his face, taking in everything that she probably had been too frightened to look at since they had met. One hand left his arm to trace the white scar that ran over his eye lightly before resting on his neck. Drogo pulled her body even closer, their chests almost touching- him looking down at her while the princess's eyes never left his. This felt so strangely intimate to the khal, he had never been with a woman like this. He felt an overwhelming need to _prove_ something to her- Drogo wasn't quite sure what it was though. A part of him want to stop- _this was not the Dothraki way_, but the other part was enjoying being able to see all of the princess's expressions, and feeling her body so close to his. The whore may have told her what to do, but she was truly _trusting_ him now; because she was no longer in charge.

They were both so exhausted the little princess couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to make him feel uncomfortable about staying. Which Drogo was rather pleased about since didn't want to get up from the warm nest they had made. The silver-haired khaleesi fell sound asleep after scooting over to her side of the bed. The khal half expected something like that- but an invisible wall he could deal with, Drogo was too tired to care.

**A/N: As of August 21st this chapter has been updated...because of a complaint about my wording. So I hope you guys like it. And always keep reviewing! I still love reading them!**

**R & R :)**


	3. Broken Inside

**A/N: Wow, sooo many people are reading this! Oh and here is where I begin to add my own characters, so please don't tell me the Alani aren't in the books/show. They are a barbarian tribe from the middle ages who I added in for the excitement of my plot! Just enjoy the Khal Drogo-ness and know that no matter what, it will fit in with the GoT plot. **

**Its like Khal Drogo Adventure Time! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

_**Broken Inside**_

…_**you believe me- every single lie. But I- I failed you this time….**_

…_**and there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make up to you…**_

The day's journey had hardly begun when Khal Drogo pulled up his horse. One of the blood rider's galloped up to him from the back of the pack on a little chestnut stallion. He was about to ask the khal what the problem was when he saw the smoke. It was a large campsite- or had been, it stood barren with nothing but shells of huts smoldering in the wreckage. Dead horses, dogs and people were scattered haphazardly throughout the camp.

"The Alani?" The bloodrider asked, turning back to Drogo. The khal scanned the carnage once more before turning to the warrior- "yes."

As the Dothraki caught up with them, Drogo caught sight of silver hair; pretending to overlook her as she and Jorah rode up to them- the little princess's expression was blank until she saw his. Khal Drogo tried to hide it, but she noticed the trace of concern in his face and became worried.

"What happened here?" The khaleesi asked in common speak- looking at Drogo but directing her question toward the knight.

"The Alani are a barbarian tribe of vast numbers and skilled fighters- they are constantly at war with the Dothraki over land and honor," Jorah explained to her. Her brow furrowed and she frowned.

"Why did they do this? What did this small tribe do to them?" The little princess pressed. Drogo wished for a moment that he could speak her tongue- so he could answer her questions about his land, his tribe and his enemies. Turning away he addressed the bloodrider named Rathe once more-

"They are challenging us, the Alani knew we would pass by here- they are watching us. Tell the other blood riders- we will camp when we reach the forest,"

"Then what, Khal Drogo?" Rathe asked respectfully, already turning his chestnut to leave. Drogo looked back- the khaleesi was staring at him.

"Prepare for battle."

Rathe urged his horse into a gallop to spread the word. Drogo sighed- they had been fighting the Alani tribe since the Great Stallion created the world- and he always granted victory to the Dothraki; but lately the Alani tribe had increased in size- making them very formidable opponents.

The sun was high in the clear blue sky when the tribe reached the forest- Drogo giving orders to set up as quickly as possible and to be prepared for an ambush. His men were disciplined and had the huts set up in a few hours. As her hut was being constructed- the little princess sat outside with some of the other women- she was focused on a small object in her hand. Upon closer inspection (while still building a hut) Drogo saw that the khaleesi had a small block of wood and a knife. The khal imagined himself walking up to her- surrounded by women- and asking her in Dothraki what she was making. The vision was unpleasant, as he saw her looking up and giving him that indifferent stare until he left. Drogo didn't think it would be a good idea- and he continued tying skins onto the shell of the hut. Looking around- the camp was all set up and the blood riders had begun to arm themselves; but what caught the khal's attention was one of the women sitting with the little princess who got up quickly and began running. He followed her with his eyes until she flung herself into the arms of one of the warriors, hugging him close before he kissed her. Drogo smiled unconsciously although a new sort of sadness settled in the pit of his stomach. He turned back to where the little princess was- she was gone, the flaps of her tent still moving and giving her position away. Taking a deep breath, the khal pulled out the little dagger of horse bone from its hiding place on his pants. He walked over to the hut- hesitating only slightly before entering.

She was rummaging through her things in a trunk with her back to him, she had not heard him come in. Drogo watched her in her valiant search for something. He practically heard her purr with happiness when she found what she was looking for. A long leather cord which she threaded through the wooden object she held in her palm. That was when the little princess's eyes shot up and she saw him- her face a mixture of shock and another unreadable emotion…it looked almost like relief. The khal thought for a moment about whether he knew how to express what he wanted to in common speak; oddly nervous he walked up to her, holding the little pearly dagger for her to see. The khaleesi looked scared- he could see it in her eyes, even though she did a very good job of hiding it.

"Dagger…for you," he explained slowly, trying to think of the right words. Taking the khaleesi's hand he gave it to her and wrapped her fingers around the hilt. Her eyes flew up to him- her fear melting away into horror.

"These Alani- are warriors?" The little princess struggled to ask in Dothraki. Drogo smiled inwardly- he wasn't the only one with the language barrier.

"Not Dothraki- not _lajakis _but yes," the khal didn't know how to say "warriors" in common tongue, nor did he know how to explain that the Alani were not as fierce as the blood riders- but he hoped she understood by the context. It seemed as though she did- by the way she nodded her head in understanding- clutching the dagger to her chest protectively.

"I see. Does the khal have fear?" Daenerys asked softly in broken Dothraki. He looked at her with shock. He was the khal! Khals did not get to be afraid- that is how they ended up as dead khals. Drogo shook his head slowly- but the khaleesi seemed to realize that he was, only slightly, worried about the outcome of the battle.

"You no have fear khaleesi," it wasn't said as a statement. His deep voice was reassuring her- that she would be safe. Taking his hand she opened it to reveal his scarred palm. The khaleesi dropped her wooden object with a leather string into it. Looking at the wooden carving up close, Drogo realized it was a crudely made miniature horse- the slashes on its legs and face mirrored his own horse- Athdikar's white markings**. **Unable to help himself, the khal smiled briefly at her and put it around his neck with the other assorted talismen and necklaces. Daenerys' face lit up and she gave him a look to rival the one she had given Rakharo the day before. Drogo was disappointed when she stifled it and her cool mask came back.

"I keep always," he held the little horse to his chest. He had never gotten a gift like this before. Blood riders had given him slaves, women, horses and gold. The whiney prince had given him a princess- but this gift took time and effort to make. No one had done that for him- unless they wanted something. But she had made it as a simple token and his earlier uneasiness evaporated. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before a horn blew loudly- the enemy had been sighted.

The little princess gripped his hand tightly for a split second, "be safe."

He didn't want to frighten her, but he was never "safe" especially fighting the Alani. A khal only keeps his title by fighting the most fearless and killing the most men. Drogo nodded gravely before stalking with catlike grace out of the hut to gather the blood riders.

The Alani had been spotted near the burned huts and Drogo was surprised by the small amount that had been reported to be there; not even half of their men. The khal felt uneasy, like they were walking into a trap. He told the blood riders to be very careful and aware of the surroundings before they rode right into the middle of the wreckage. The khal touched Athdikar's lathered neck to calm him before grabbing the little wooden horse around his neck. The next moment an Alani warrior jumped out of one of the nearby huts swinging an ax toward Drogo. About 100 others followed this obvious leader's move and soon the clash of weapons and cries filled the air. The khal jumped agilely from Athdikar and the bay stallion took off for safety- Drogo turned to face his opponent- the chief of the Alani tribe who swung wildly with his sword. He smiled devilishly- this is what he was good at. Blocking the chief's blows skillfully by maneuvering his body and arakh he was expending much less energy than the older man. The chief knicked the khal's shoulder and a thin but persistent river of blood ran down his chest. This worked to Drogo's advantage- the fraction of a second the warrior hesitated to inspect his enemy's wound gave the khal the opportunity to drive his arakh in the chief's chest. The Alani man made a funny gurgling sound- looking up at his enemy he saw Drogo's bloodied arm and serious, grim expression. The wound would not kill the Dothraki chief- he had failed. With that last thought, the chief fell over dead. Drogo held up the dead man by his hair for all the Alani and Dothraki alike- the blood riders roared with victory. The very few enemies were allowed to run- perhaps a massacre like this would keep them from attacking again. The Alani men ran to the beaten path where a herd of new warriors came galloping toward them. Drogo and the Dothraki stiffened in preparation for a new fight. There were over 20 Alani- and they brought the warriors fresh horses. One Alani man stared the khal down as the men got mounted- a smug look on his face as they spurred their horses forward and they disappeared in a thunder of hooves and dust. None of the other Dothraki men noticed the little exchange between the Alani and Khal Drogo and they proceeded to celebrate while finding the horses left by dead Alani. Drogo stood with the blood soaking his chest and arm- he felt light headed, not from lack of blood but from a deep sense of dread. They needed to get back to camp _now_. So the khal could solidify the fear that was building within him.

"Back to camp!" He roared, looking around for Athdikar. He whistled loudly and waited. The other men began collecting the dead and the spare horses while Drogo continued to wait. In the distance he could hear the rhythmic pounding of hooves- then the bay stallion materialized from the nearby tree cover. The khal bounded into the saddle and the stallion took off- tearing down the trail back to camp.

When Drogo finally returned his eyes darted around- the camp seemed undisturbed- which was a relief. The khal worried about taking all of the blood riders with him- but had to be prepared. Athdikar wandered off to graze once Drogo dismounted. He caught sight of one of the little princess's servants. She looked him straight in the eye her face explaining everything- she did not have to use words. _No_. The khal quickly crossed the space between himself and the khaleesi's hut. She was not there. He reflexively grabbed the little wooden horse around his neck as his eyes found the pearl horse-bone dagger stabbed into the wooden support beam next to the entrance. It was covered in blood.

"Shame- she was a pretty thing. Well there are plenty of Dothraki women-" Qotho started in a smug voice as he leaned against the arch. Drogo wheeled around, pulling out his dagger and digging it into the blood rider's neck. He shot a dark glare at Qotho who tried to maneuver himself out of the direct point of the blade.

"We will find her. If we have to kill every Alani man, woman and child," Khal Drogo threatened. Qotho inspected his khal- blood covered his chest and arm. But what interested the Dothraki warrior the most was that Khal Drogo was holding the wooden horse tightly. He smirked- the khal was a fool to wage war for a woman. Qotho turned and exited the hut, leaving Drogo alone again.

* * *

><p>Daenerys looked toward Khal Drogo- had had done it again! Like before it hadn't lasted more than a mere moment, but his brow twitched. He had made an angry face! Jorah was wrong- it wasn't her exhausted mind playing tricks on her. Daenerys saw him!<p>

"Nobody understands how strong you are my sun and stars. You must fight like the warrior you are," the little khaleesi commanded him, her voice cracking and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Whatever was going on in Khal Drogo's mind she longed to save him from. It obviously was causing him distress. Daenerys stroked his face lovingly, _let me battle your demons with you my sun and stars. Just let me in._

**A/N: Sorry- as this progresses there won't be so many author's notes but I had to say this. **Athdikar (Khal Drogo's horse) means "speed" in Dothraki. He is a "bay" (his body is coppery and his legs past the knees are black along with his mane, tail, muzzle and tips of the ears.) I am telling you guys this because he is modeled after my horse Isabella : )


	4. La Princesa

**A/N: Thank you for all of the sweet reviews! I was so worried people wouldn't like this story! If you couldn't tell- each chapter has a song that coincides. **

**Chapter 4**

_**La Princesa**_

…_**yo soy la princesa, la del cuento de hadas…**_

_**Y tu eres el héroe de las mil y un batallas. Ayúdame que me puedes salvar…**_

The Alani tribe hadn't moved far from the wrecked camp after the fight, they stayed- waiting for the Dothraki to make a move. Khal Drogo had lapsed into a stony silence- not mentioning the khaleesi at all; even though all of the tribesmen knew why he was acting the way he was. The khal had a few of the Dothraki men go and track the Alani to see whether they were migrating or not; and if so- to where. For how much Drogo wanted to just go and attack them- he knew he needed to plan this out. If she was still alive, the Dothraki would only have once chance of saving her. If they failed, the Alani would kill her. The khal focused all of his energy on finding her- because any moment he wasn't absorbed in planning he was worrying about her. _Where was she? What were they doing to her? Was she even still alive? _Drogo tried to suppress these thoughts- partially because they begged the question "_why_?" Why was the little princess's safety of such prime importance to him? Now that she was gone, couldn't he finally kill the obnoxious whiney prince? Then her face flashed through his mind, framed by the candlelight of her hut on that rainy night- the night they had been closer than either thought possible. Then he touched his miniature Athdikar around his neck and could see her clear as day- 'be safe' she had told him. Drogo had told the khaleesi that she had nothing to fear, and he had lied to her.

"Khal Drogo? There is something you need to see," Rathe told him gently. Drogo's head shot up from the map he was looking at while zoning out. Walking out of the hut he could hear the whiney prince complaining-

"well get her back! How hard is this! Don't we have the warriors to overpower the Alani?"

Khal Drogo rolled his eyes, his anger bubbling over. He was about to turn to the prince and wring his neck when Jorah touched his arm lightly. The khal turned sharply toward the knight- his face dark. Jorah pointed to the silver filly on the outskirts of the camp. She was being held by Rakharo who led her over. "Shierak" was rearing and shying- her eyes rolling back and her silvery coat was strategically painted in blood.

"We found her reins staked to the ground near the wrecked camp- we think the Alani encampment is nearby, we saw smoke," Rakharo explained, patting the filly tenderly on the neck. Drogo looked at the horse, but he did not see her.

"The khaleesi is alive. This is proof. They want to bargain for her. But why do we give them what they want when we are the _Dothraki_? The fiercest hoard this side of the Dothraki Sea! We do not need to mediate when we have raw force! We will retrieve the khaleesi, but it will be on our terms!" Khal Drogo roared. The blood riders and women alike cheered for their khal- their nationalism soaring and faith in their leader intensified. If only Drogo felt as secure and sure of himself as everyone else did. He and the best blood riders were going to sneak over to the Alani camp that night and quietly recover the little princess- killing anyone who got in their way quickly and quietly. Drogo felt relieved and finally useful to Daenerys when he, Rathe, Rakharo and Qotho headed out at dusk.

There was a renewed sense of determination within Khal Drogo when the enemy's campfires were finally in sight- the fire clashing with the surrounding darkness. There was only one fire pit lit when they reached the outskirts of the Alani camp and there were very few signs of life. Only a few men sat by the fire- talking and laughing. Drogo spied the biggest hut in the center of the camp, that was the chief's- whoever that was now, since he had killed the chief the other day during the battle. The khaleesi would most certainly be in that hut or one of the neighboring ones- it would also be heavily guarded.

"She is in one of the large huts in the heart of the camp. Leave the horses- we will go on foot from here," Drogo commanded in a hushed tone, dismounting the tall bay who immediately galloped for cover in the nearby brush. The other horses followed suit.

"What if there are more than four of them?" Qotho asked sarcastically. Bringing to light how outnumbered they would be if caught. Drogo sighed exasperatedly and turned to the blood rider-

"are you a Dothraki blood rider? Dothraki do not care about numbers- they fight to the death for their cause."

"We will all be killed," Qotho muttered, Rakhoro shooting him a disapproving look. Drogo pursed his lips.

"And what better reason to die than trying to rescue the _khaleesi _from our sworn enemy tribe?" The khal shot back, Qotho didn't answer. Drogo was right- and the blood rider felt stupid for arguing. Khal Drogo took one last glance around the camp- trying to commit the picture to memory. He then led them into the darkness.

He was pleased that they had gotten to the first large hut without running into any Alani tribesmen- Drogo was right- the Alani were prepared for bargaining for the khaleesi, they were unprepared for any sort of assault. Drogo slowly crept into the nearby hut. It was pitch black and Rathe held the flaps over the opening up so they could see around the various objects on the floor. But there was no princess- only a man and woman sleeping soundly on the bed. Drogo expected to know within seconds when they found the right hut. There would be guards around the khaleesi ready to kill anyone trying to capture their captive ( O.o ). The Alani may be unprepared, but Khal Drogo knew they were no fools. The Dothraki men left the tent silently, continuing on their search.

The hut closest to the fire was where they finally found the little princess- sitting down, tied to one of the support beams in the center of the rather large hut. Her head slumped to one side. The blood riders were instantly surrounded by Alani warriors who had been hidden in the shadows of the hut. Drogo looked at Daenerys, who had become aware of the goings on, her neck craned to look at them. Her face was bruised and her temple had a trickle of fresh blood running down her face; but she was alive. Her wide childish eyes gave him renewed fury at his enemies. He **would** kill them- and he **would** get her out of there. The khal drew his arakh followed by Qotho, Rathe and Rakharo. The Alani attacked- the semi-dark hut and the small area to move made the fight over quickly. The khal slicing down man after man, unleashing his pent up anger and frustration. As the last of the enemy was slayed; Drogo rushed over and cut the little princess's bonds- she bled from the rope cutting into her wrists and she rubbed them gently. Daenerys looked up at him- her face calm and full of hope. He had picked her up bridal style when they heard distant sounds of running and yelling. They had been discovered. The khaleesi reflexively tightened her grip on Drogo's neck once she heard them.

"Just go Khal Drogo," Rakharo urged. The other blood riders all nodded in agreement- even if it meant almost certain death for them. He smiled bravely toward Daenerys.

"What better reason to die than for the khaleesi?" Rathe affirmed. Drogo whistled and almost instantly heard Athdikar's pounding hooves approach the hut. The khal was satisfied to see his stallion had not been hurt at all getting back to his master. It was slightly difficult getting the little princess on Athdikar's back because she was limp and almost dead weight- being physically exhausted by her wounds. But Drogo maneuvered them both in the saddle, with her sitting sidesaddle leaning back against his chest and they sped off back to the Dothraki camp.

* * *

><p>"Are they back yet?" Viserys asked annoyed. If Daenerys was not recovered he would have no army. His dream of retaking the iron throne would be dashed. Jorah stared out into the night before pointing at a sole dark horse emerging from the darkness. The knight immediately recognized the khaleesi's silver hair and saw that she was with Khal Drogo.<p>

"The others?" Jorah asked Drogo as he rode up to them, Daenerys was passed out on his chest. He looked at the knight solemnly. Jorah nodded. Viserys' eyes darted from the knight to the horse lord.

"Is she alive?"

Drogo stared at him- barely veiling his contempt, "yes boy, khaleesi lives."

Daenerys' three servants rushed out of the khaleesi's hut and were crying with happiness- their mistress lived! They instructed the khal to put her on her bed- they would care for her. For the second time in a very long while, Drogo did what he was told without question, easing her limp body down onto the soft cushion of furs. One of the women- with straight, dark brown hair eyed him knowingly. He turned back to the little princess, in the full light of her hut she was much more beaten up than he had initially expected, her lavender nightdress ripped and stained with blood. Drogo fought the urge to wipe the blood from her face and hurried out of the hut and from the curious eyes of the women.

"Khal Drogo!" One of the blood riders called, pointing into the darkness. Two men galloped into camp- Qotho and Rakharo. They had survived.

"Rathe?" Drogo asked, not wanting to hear the response. Rakharo sighed sadly.

"He was cut down- there were so many Alani advancing on us we couldn't even retrieve his body," Rakharo said gravely. Khal Drogo nodded in understanding.

"We will have pyre for him- he was a great blood rider and has protected the Dothraki bravely," the khal acknowledged. Qotho and Rakharo dismounted and returned to their huts with a sense of accomplishment, against all odds they had saved the khaleesi.

Drogo went to his hut to wash off the blood- mulling over the mix of emotions he had felt the past couple days; disgusted to realize the overriding one was fear. In his 5 years as khal he had never felt fear. Not for himself or for any specific person- only for the whole tribe, and even that was very rare. Drogo had been panic-stricken when he discovered the khaleesi was kidnapped, distressed the entire 2 days she was gone and terrified when he saw her bloodied face in the Alani hut. He sighed, taking the gold pieces out of his hair before flopping down on his bed- staring at the ceiling. Drogo was unable to fall asleep.

The khal was awakened from his dreamlike state by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the hut next to his. He jumped up and grabbed his arakh before running out and to the khaleesi's hut. Drogo found her sitting in a ball on her bed, shaking. The little princess looked at him as a doe looks at an approaching hunter. He put down his weapon near the doorway before slowly walking further into the hut.

"Khaleesi?" He ventured, realizing she was beyond reasoning. She moved closer to the wall as he approached- her eyes darting to the door. What had they done to her? "Khaleesi is safe, in Dothraki camp."

Daenerys thought about this a moment and obviously came to her senses, nodding in understanding at his broken common tongue.

"Is little khaleesi ok?" Drogo asked, inching a little closer to her, now that she seemed in the right state of mind. Daenerys looked up at him-

"Yes, just a- a nightmare," she said, forgetting the word for nightmare. Drogo had no idea what a 'nightmare' was, since common tongue made no sense most of the time. He knew a 'mare' was a female horse, but had a feeling that didn't correlate at all. He figured by her reaction to him that she had a bad dream. _One hell of a bad dream! _Drogo didn't know specifically what happened in the Alani camp, but had a pretty good idea. Crouching down to be at eye-level with the little princess, he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I understand. It…it gives me pain to see you bleed," the khal said slowly in common tongue thinking of the words. Daenerys smiled slightly back at him, "I am angry at me for this."

"No it was not your fault, do not blame yourself," the khaleesi assured him in her cute version of Dothraki. Drogo shook his head, not believing what she said.

"They hurt you," he tried to explain in common tongue although he slipped into Dothraki as he went on, "the khal protects his khaleesi. I did not."

"They hurt me, but wounds heal- the worst is the bad dreams I have," Daenerys explained, uncurling her body slightly and turning to face him. Drogo felt horrible, looking at her array of cuts and purple bruises.

"Very bad dreams?" he asked. The little princess nodded.

"They come once the servants leave," Daenerys explained quietly.

"They don't come when people are here?" The khal asked in Dothraki. The khaleesi shook her head. Drogo smiled, knowing he was going to be up all night worrying about her anyway,

"Then I will stay, and guard your dreams little khaleesi. You can sleep," he told her. Daenerys smiled brightly- wincing in pain from a cut near her mouth. She slowly maneuvered herself so that she was laying down again.

"It seems you see me only when the moon is out lately," the khaleesi joked in between yawns. It was apparent to Drogo that she was exhausted. He sat down on the dirt floor across from the bed, leaning back on the wall. The khal smirked,

"Go to sleep little moon, nobody will get you."

**A/N: Daenerys horse is named Shierak which means "star" in Dothraki : )**

**And I know the tenses are a little askew during their talk, but that's because they are both just starting to learn a new language so they only know like the basics. **

**Here is the translation for the Spanish lyrics: **

…_**I am the princess, from the fairytale…**_

…_**and you are the hero, from the thousand and one battles. Help me, you can rescue me…**_


	5. All Was Golden in the Sky

**A/N: Just ordered my Khal Drogo t-shirt :D **

**Chapter 5**

_**All Was Golden in the Sky**_

…_**when the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky…**_

…_**all was golden when the day met the night…**_

Daenerys had begun to give up- it had been over a day and Drogo had not shown a sign of life. Jorah's words were beginning to get to her. _Maybe he was dead inside, maybe it was all her wishful thinking that made her see what she wanted to…_

The disheartened khaleesi was shocked when she heard a loud sigh come from him- almost as if he suddenly had become content. Daenerys looked over his face- somehow he looked more at peace, like wherever he was in his mind was a calm, peaceful place. She smiled and stroked his forehead, her hope restored.

* * *

><p>Khal Drogo woke up sore- almost as if he had slept up against a wall all night long. It was only after a moment that Drogo realized that that is exactly what had happened. He was relieved to see how dark it was in the hut- that meant the sun had not risen yet. Standing up and stretching, the khal looked over at the khaleesi, who was still sound asleep on her fur bed. She had been right, Drogo sat up for most of the night and Daenerys hadn't woken up once. He decided to flee the hut before any of the little princess's servants came, but as he picked up his arakh he heard rustling.<p>

"Drogo?" Daenerys asked sleepily. The khal cringed, what if she didn't remember their conversation last night? That could be a problem. He turned slowly back toward the now sitting up khaleesi.

"Little moon?"

She looked at him, seeming slightly confused. Her face showed the moment it dawned on her, "you were here all night?"

Drogo nodded, not sure where Daenerys was taking the conversation. She looked dumbfounded, "really? Why?"

"You told me bad dreams come when someone wasn't here with you, so I stayed," Drogo felt mildly stupid as the words came out of his mouth. He didn't expect the appreciative smile she gave him, "did you sleep at all?"

The khal thought for a moment, no- he really didn't. Unless the wall counted. But it didn't feel like it did. He shook his head.

"And you have blood all over!" Daenerys pointed to his chest. Drogo looked down at the dried blood on his chest, he must have missed that spot, she gestured to the bed, patting the space next to her- "come."

The khal glanced at her bruised face, feeling like she should be being tended to, not cleaning him up- the Great Stallion knows what she had been through. But he couldn't stop himself from sitting down next to her. How many times was the khaleesi going to _invite_ him into her bed? Even in a platonic way? Daenerys took the rag from her metal wash basin at the foot of her bed, wringing out the water before turning back to him. She immediately saw her wooden horse around his neck and touched the rough edges. Little Athdikar was spotted with blood.

"Athdikar has seen many battles- it suits him," Drogo told the little princess who seemed saddened by the dark red dots on the horse. The khaleesi laughed quietly and nodded.

"Just like his master." she stated, starting to clean the blue smudged war paint off his closer shoulder gently.

"But never before have I had someone to clean off the blood," Drogo commented, turning his head and watching her as she industriously scrubbed on the paint until his right shoulder was clean. The khaleesi went and rinsed the rag in the basin while Drogo turned around to give her his other shoulder. She sat very close to him, her knees touching his legs and her upper body steadying herself on his arm as she stood on her knees to reach his shoulder. Drogo smirked, watching her.

"How did this happen?" Daenerys asked as she cleaned near his wounded shoulder, obviously trying to distract herself from his closeness. The khal stared forward at the door of the tent and the barely visible first rays of morning, futilely trying to distract himself.

"The battle with the Alani in the wrecked camp."

"That was days ago! You haven't cleaned it up?" The khaleesi asked, slowly cleaning around the cut so she wouldn't anger it. She didn't look up at him- talking while she stared at his shoulder. Drogo turned his head so he was looking at her- their faces incredibly close when she finally looked up at him. Her breathing hitched.

"It wasn't important. I didn't do many normal things while you were gone," the khal admitted quietly. Daenerys stopped scrubbing on his shoulder, seemingly surprised by his confession. The cut near her mouth had begun to bleed again from having spoken so much without checking her facial expressions. He took her face in his hands and wiped the blood off, the khaleesi's violet eyes never leaving his. She took the initiative and experimentally pressed her lips to his, her hands sliding up his chest and around his neck- anchoring him to her. Drogo smiled at her show of strength- the khaleesi would keep him there until she decided he could go. For how rare kissing was in the Dothraki tribe, the khal found it natural to do. His tongue played in the corners of her mouth and she pulled him closer. Daenerys seemed not to notice the stream of blood coming down from her cut, but Drogo did. Pulling away from her he thought about how she had winced in pain while she was going to get the washrag from the basin. For how the khaleesi hid it, she was in horrible pain from her ordeal. He got up and went to the wash basin, retrieving the other cloth that had been floating in the water and sat back down next to Daenerys. Drogo gently wiped the blood off of her face and she closed her eyes peacefully. He guided her back onto the pillows, not needing to pull her make-shift nightgown down further than her shoulders to find what he was looking for. Another shallow cut ran from her shoulder to breastbone. Drogo ran the cool cloth over it and Daenerys shivered reflexively. He smirked and kissed the length of the cut- an erotic twist on what his mother used to tell him: "kissing a wound makes it better." Pulling the tan dress down more revealed only the top of a cut, starting between her breasts. Drogo pulled the dress down to her hips, the cut (which was deeper than the other) ended all the way at her navel. The wet cloth over it had Daenerys sighing in comfort as she snuggled deeper into the pillows. His tongue tracing the line however elicited a whole new response. The khaleesi moaned and arched her back, her hands grabbing the furs around her in a death grip. Drogo was fully enjoying his time as a "healer". She pulled him back up her body, their lips meeting again with crushing force. He dropped the washcloth and slid his arms under hers, slowly pulling her up into a sitting position on his lap. Daenerys' violet eyes never left him, her face bleeding again. Drogo held her face in his hands, wiping off the blood with his thumb and she rested her forehead against his. The khal realized that moment that his life was inexplicably changed. It had begun at the palace, when he had first laid eyes on the little princess- and would continue to change until one of them died. He looked into her violet eyes, they were misty with arousal- showing none of her previous fear and uncertainty. His little moon was becoming a warrior- becoming a khaleesi.

* * *

><p>"Jorah, watch him! He's in there!" Daenerys cried as the knight walked into the hut, he shook his head disapprovingly but stood next to the khaleesi, watching the unmoving Khal Drogo.<p>

"Khaleesi, you must get out of this hut for a little- sitting staring at one thing can make someone see-" Jorah began respectfully. Daenerys glared up at him from her sitting position near Drogo.

"You think I don't know what I am seeing? You think I'm making this up?" The khaleesi asked, her anger reminding the old knight of Viserys.

"I think your mind is tired and is letting you see what would put an end to your suffering," he said quietly. She stood up, her fists balled at her sides.

"I am the _khaleesi_,I don't take orders from anyone- let alone you. I know he is in there. No witch's spell can defeat Khal Drogo," Daenerys told him. She said it in a way that told the knight the conversation was over. He was about to turn and leave when he could have sworn he saw Khal Drogo smile slightly. Daenerys' eyes welled up with tears of joy and she slumped back down next to him.

"You see! He has been doing that! Like he's thinking about something!" The khaleesi exclaimed excitedly, her former rage morphed into childish happiness. Jorah sighed, she was right- but he didn't know if the khal would ever wake up from his sleep.

* * *

><p>They were about a few days journey to Vaes Dothrak, where about 200 more blood riders would join the khalasar in preparation for crossing the Dothraki Sea. Drogo was glad the Alani were nowhere in sight and had not retaliated in any way. He looked for the khaleesi- catching a glimpse of her long silver hair next to the whiney prince. No doubt he was making her ride with him. One day her brother would be gone, and she could ride with him- leading their hoard. The khal smiled, glad nobody rode alongside him to see his ridiculous grin. To the khalasar he was still Khal Drogo- the feared warrior who had yet to lose a battle. And that is how he wanted to keep it. Certainly his little moon understood that.<p>

Once they stopped for the night, Drogo busied himself with unpacking and setting up huts. He hardly noticed Rakharo walk up to him.

"Khal?" When the blood rider was sure he had the khal's attention he continued, "the prince has done it again. Today he tried to strike the khaleesi."

Drogo wheeled around to face Rakharo, "when?"

"She had told the hoard to stop and walked into the tall grass, the prince was mad. He didn't like her giving instructions. He tried to hit her, she stopped me from strangling him with my whip," Rakharo explained, his dislike for Viserys showing through.

"One day I will cut off his hands. We have a pact with him, but if he lashes out at the khaleesi again I will personally kill him," the khal glared in anger. Nobody touched the khaleesi unless she wanted them too. Rakharo smiled in agreement. Drogo finished the hut and went to go find the khaleesi.

He found her with Shierak, sitting in a nearby field. She was staring at the sunset. The khal walked up behind her, "I heard your brother tried to attack you _again_."

Daenerys jumped in surprise and turned around to look at him. She sighed, "Viserys did not attack me, he is just very concerned with getting what he deserves."

"He deserves nothing, he is no king," Drogo stated firmly, crossing his arms. The khaleesi smiled sadly and stood up, walking over to him.

"It is his birthright, the throne was stolen from him. Do not be so hard on Viserys, he- he is just under a lot of stress right now," she laid a hand on his arm, pleading for him to understand. The khal smiled tightly. She laughed at his futile attempt at agreement.

"You would be a much better king than your brother, little moon," Drogo commented. Daenerys smiled widely, he had obviously said something right.

"Or our son," the khaleesi beamed. He was shocked, looking down at her flat stomach. She was pregnant? The khal smiled widely, picking Daenerys up and swinging her around in a circle. She laughed happily. It had been prophesized by the Dothraki medicine man that their child would be a great warrior, a khal like the world had never seen before. He was to be the stallion that mounts the world. Drogo put his hand on the khaleesi's little stomach, unable to believe their child was growing in there.

"The stallion that mounts the world," Khal Drogo whispered. He kissed Daenerys on the forehead and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him fiercely.

"A khal like the world has never seen before," the khaleesi said, touching her stomach. He covered her hand with his own much larger one, feeling more content than he ever had been.

"My little moon."

"My sun and stars," Daenerys replied. They sat in the grass, watching the sunset.

**I need reviews! I need to know that ya'll like this story! Or maybe persuade me to change the ending? lol**


	6. Tu Guardián

**Chapter 6**

_**Tu Guardián**_

…_**cierra tus ojos que yo, de tus sueños cuidaré. Siempre a tu lado estaré, y tu guardián yo seré. Toda la vida…**_

Khal Drogo was happy to finally return to Vaes Dothrak. It had been too long since he had been to his birthplace. He was glad the khaleesi could see it. Looking back at her- she was in awe of the huge archway created by two fighting stallions. Daenerys saw him and smiled, pulling Shierak up to Athdikar.

"Tell me about Vaes Dothrak, o-great khal," the khaleesi teased quietly. Drogo sighed, unable to contain his grin. He check over his shoulder to make sure they were far enough ahead of the khalasar for him to be able to speak freely with her.

"It has been for as long as the Dothraki. No one knows who first created it. The arch of stallions was created by Khal Drogon- long after the city," the khal explained. Daenerys gazed at the appearing city with rapt interest, nodding in acknowledgment.

"So your father created the arch?" She asked, prying her eyes from the city and back to the khal. Drogo smirked in amusement, thinking about his father as khal.

"No, Drogon was the last khal before me. My father knew that people like consistency- going from _Drogon_ to _Drogo_ wasn't a stretch for anyone," he joked. Daenerys laughed, sounding like many tiny bells ringing together.

"Oh, you don't believe people picked you because of your _name_ do you? Maybe because you are the bravest, strongest, best fighter or the smartest. But _not_ because your father dropped the 'n'!" The khaleesi chided. Drogo smirked, he enjoyed their banter. Since Daenerys had returned from the Alani camp, things had been different between them. That along with the expected arrival of their son had made them into a family. Finally arriving in the capitol, the people eagerly looked on their new khaleesi. She was definitely different looking than the Dothrakis had probably expected, but Drogo knew her foreign beauty would fast become legendary.

* * *

><p>"My queen, I-" Jorah stared, walking up to Daenerys. She turned to him with a predatory gaze. She had dark circles from lack of sleep and the knight felt heartbroken for the little girl.<p>

"Don't bother Jorah! You saw him move, I am not crazy. Don't tell me I need to leave!" The khaleesi snapped. Jorah sighed.

"I was just going to tell you that he won't last very long without water. You should try to get him to drink some." the knight smiled wisely. Daenerys beamed, relieved that he had given up trying to change her mind. With a reserve of energy she didn't know she possessed, the khaleesi jumped up and almost ran to go get a bowl of water. Jorah walked over to the bed and stared down at the unmoving khal.

"You have no idea how much she loves you. If you cared for her you would just die and end the khaleesi's suffering," the knight told him, only he didn't say it with anger. It was from one man who cared a great deal for the little princess, to another. Jorah shook his head, realizing how easy it was to talk to Khal Drogo like he was still there. He understood Daenerys' obsession.

* * *

><p>"Worried at all?" Qotho's sarcastic comment made Drogo stop and turn. The blood rider stood with a smug smile on his face.<p>

"The Dosh Khaleen ceremony? The khaleesi has been through worse, you were there when we rescued her," Drogo retorted, continuing to ride along the path toward the large "palace" of Vaes Dothrak. Qotho urged his horse on and rode beside the khal.

"I don't think the little thing has the stomach for it, she will not keep the stallion heart down, its against her princess nature," the blood rider taunted. Khal Drogo stifled his urge to draw his arakh- that would be an unforgivable offense in the capitol. Qotho laughed at Drogo's inner conflict, knowing he was the best blood rider and that the khal would not dare draw his weapon in the city.

"Oh please, do it. Give me a good reason to kill you. _Khal Qotho_- it sounds perfect," Qotho challenged.

"I could give you a hundred reasons- it still would never happen," and with that Drogo continued to the palace. One day Qotho would cross a line and Drogo would have to fight him, but the khal knew that today was not that day.

Daenerys had asked Drogo a thousand questions as he gave her a tour of the "palace" at the heart of Vaes Dothrak. Her interest of Dothraki history and culture made the khal certain she would take her place as khaleesi gracefully- as she did everything else.

"Who was the first khaleesi?" She asked as they walked through the wildflower garden behind the palace.

"She was named Asavva. Also known as the green- eyed queen. She disappeared after leading the khalsar to this spot. Her khal was crushed that she left him for another and built this city in her honor," Drogo explained as they walked back inside. It was getting dark. Daenerys looked at him inquisitively, looking out one of the huge windows at the grand city.

"She ran away with another man?"

"A stallion. The Great Stallion. Asavva was sitting in a field watching the wild horses when she saw a wounded foal. While she was healing the foal, a horrible storm rolled in and she was caught in a flood. The Stallion saw Asavva's way with his herd and fell in love with her. As a wave was coming to drown her, he picked her up and galloped to safety. As the khalsar went looking for the khaleesi after the flood, the khal saw a fierce stallion and next to him was a red roan mare with green eyes. She and the stallion led the Dothraki hoard through the flooding to this spot that was perfectly dry," Drogo told her. It was a story he had heard many times as a child and was the catalyst for many hours of watching wild horses- looking for the green-eyed queen.

"Oh, that's…fascinating," Daenerys replied, treading lightly on the science behind ancient Dothraki folklore, "I wonder how much is true."

Drogo saw how uncomfortable the khaleesi seemed. Did she believe he thought this was true? Like all stories it was probably added to as time went on. The only thing he knew was that there was a khaleesi Asavva and that she disappeared. They walked up the spiral staircase to the second floor.

"Little moon, if I believed it, I wouldn't eat horses." Daenerys laughed, relieved at his amused answer. He opened the door for her and she walked into a rather large room that could rival her palace at home. Everything was earth tone, reflecting the Dothraki's comfort zone, but the furniture was intricately carved and the rugs depicted faded images of horses running. The bed was very low to the ground. But had a headboard of twisted wood and carvings that must have taken ages to make.

"Does the khaleesi approve?" Drogo asked, walking up behind Daenerys and grabbing her around the front in a hug. She leaned back into him.

"Can we bring the bed with us?" She joked, turning her head and kissing him on the mouth. Drogo smirked, pulling her closer.

* * *

><p>"My little moon is thinking about something," Drogo commented, looking at Daenerys' focused face as she sat up on the bed. He had startled her and she jumped.<p>

"My brother. I have discovered something today," she explained to him almost confidentially, leaning in. Drogo's face darkened at the mention of the whiney prince. Did he have nothing better to do than harass the khaleesi?

"He has no power over me anymore," she whispered, breathing a sigh of relief, "he thinks he's so powerful! All hail Viserys Targareyn! King of nothing."

Drogo smirked at Daenerys' outburst. He was glad she finally saw what he had been seeing since they had met, "he is just the brother of the khaleesi."

"Who is married to the most powerful khal in the world," the khaleesi laughed, leaning her head on Drogo's shoulder. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. Running his hand lazily up and down her spine.

"So far," the khal said smiling, touching Daenerys' stomach that was barely showing. She sighed contentedly.

"I think his name will be Rhaego. After my brother who died in the war," the khaleesi proclaimed, her chin resting on Drogo's chest. He smiled at her, _Rhaego_- it sounded like a perfect name for their son- the stallion that mounts the world.

* * *

><p>Khal Drogo knew his little moon could do it. He stared intently at Daenerys as she choked down a bloody stallion heart. Everyone was watching her, if she threw up it would be a bad omen for their son according to the Dosh Khaleen. If she did it, there would be no question- Daenerys would be the khaleesi. Looking at the Dosh Khaleen, he saw a wide range of emotions; some of the widows were crying- remembering this ceremony when they were crowned khaleesi, and some looked spiteful. Angry at his little moon's youth, beauty and her position among the Dothraki. The Dosh Khaleen were the widows of past khals, Drogo felt a chill every time he saw them together- some were still so young. It was a constant reminder for him that death can come to anyone, at any age. All those khals thought they were great warriors- and no doubt they were. But a small misstep, a minute hesitation- and those fierce khals became corpses like everyone else. Drogo felt bad for Irina, the hurt from Drogon's death still showed in her face. But she was happy for the khaleesi, smiling warmly at the khal before bowing her head in respect. He turned back to Daenerys, she was almost done, staring him straight in the eye. Drogo could see how badly she wanted to throw up, her mouth covered in blood, but she was a warrior- and he knew she would not. Gagging on the last bite, the khaleesi swallowed and was done. The crowd erupted in cries and cheers. His little moon stood up straight, her pride overflowing. Drogo smiled at her and walked over to the stage she was standing on. He grabbed her upper legs and carried her around in the crowd of Dothraki people who cheered for their official khaleesi who passed the test with flying colors. Drogo couldn't have been prouder of his little moon. She was so different from the timid girl he had married. Now there would be a huge feast and celebration, a form of coronation for Daenerys and their son who, without a doubt, would be the most powerful khal the Dothraki had ever seen.<p>

If Daenerys disapproved of the loud music, crude dancing and sex, she covered it up well. Sitting next to Drogo much like their wedding day- the khaleesi watched the celebration with excitement. The khal was happy that it seemed like his little moon was growing accustomed to the Dothraki and their different way of doing things.

"Are you okay?" Drogo whispered to her, noticing that she hadn't eaten anything- even though there was a wide variety of food in the city that she seemed to like. Daenerys looked to him and gave him a quick smile. She was still a little green.

"Yes?" She said, laughably unsure. But the khaleesi nodded, she was fine. He watched her scan the crowd- she was looking for the whiney prince. Drogo was mad that her brother had not come to the Dosh Khaleen's ritual- it was vital to Daenerys' acceptance into the hoard! Why did the whiney prince not see that? Drogo watched Jorah suddenly get up from his place near the khaleesi and run out of the hut. Moments later the whiney prince burst through the entrance, obviously angered by his lack of invitation to the celebration. Viserys stormed up to Daenerys- his sword drawn. He was shouting loudly at her and pointed the sword at her stomach. Drogo's blood boiled; in one movement the prince broke three Dothraki rules: having a weapon in Vaes Dothrak, threatening the khaleesi and threatening the khalakka. He could imagine what Viserys was saying by the few words he knew in each sentence. The khal stood up and Viserys gave him full attention.

"You want a crown? I will give you a crown men will tremble to behold!" Drogo roared. The whiney prince looked shaken by the khal's outburst, and he turned to his sister for translation. Daenerys smiled smugly, looking at Drogo for a moment before replying:

"he says yes, he will give you the crown you deserve."

Viserys had a smug victorious look on his face until he realized what was happening. Two of the blood riders grabbed him from behind and forced him to his knees. His face a mixture of disbelief and horror as he looked to Daenerys for help. Her face was a mask of cold indifference. Drogo threw one of the useless, heavy necklaces of gold into the pot over the fire, quickly turning it to liquid. One affirmative glace at the khaleesi and he took the great pot over to the whiney prince.

"A crown for a king," and he dumped the boiling gold on Viserys' head, gaining cruel satisfaction watching the prince scream and wreathe in pain. He called for his sister to save him- where was he when Daenerys cried about not wanting to get married? Oh yes, Khal Drogo remembered hearing that. She said specifically "he scares me, I want to go home, I don't want to marry him." Where was he when she was going through the coronation ceremony? Where were his words of congratulations when he found out she was pregnant?- no. The khaleesi shouldn't feel obligated to save him. And Drogo was glad she did not.

Viserys last screams died out and Daenerys muttered something to Jorah before looking back to Drogo and leaving the hut.

He found her staring at the dragon eggs in their room. Walking up to her he saw her holding one in her hands. Before he could say anything, apologize or justify his actions, the khaleesi spoke.

"He was not a dragon- fire cannot kill a dragon."

She put the egg back and turned to him, her voice cool but her eyes full of tears. He had been her only family left, her only brother left and regardless of their relationship it had to be strange. Knowing you were the only Targareyn left. Drogo wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry you're sad little moon," which was as close to an apology as Khal Drogo could get. No he wasn't sorry the whiney prince was dead- he had rather enjoyed killing him. But he was sorry that it affected his khaleesi, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain. Daenerys sighed:

"Don't be sorry my sun-and-stars, you were protecting Rhaego and I- what more could I ask of my khal?" She reassured him. Drogo didn't really know what to say, so he kept quiet- hugging Daenerys tightly. She put her hands over his and they sat on the floor in front of the burning nest of dragon eggs.

**A/N: Wow…oodles of reviews! : ) keep 'em coming! I have decided the ending (dum dum dummmmm!) And I think that everyone will be satisfied by it. **

**Here's the English lyrics: (Your Guardian)**

…_**close your eyes and I will care for your dreams. I will always be by your side and be your guardian. All of my life…**_


	7. You are the Thunder

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry about the long wait (all of 4 days..how could you stand it? Lol) but here I am :)**

**Chapter 7**

**You are the Thunder**

...**_you follow what you feel inside, its intuitive- you don't have to try. It comes naturally..._**

…_**you are the thunder and I am the lightning…**_

Khal Drogo surprised Jorah everyday. He had to have a fever over 103° and his wound had festered horribly in its early stages. But he still lived- Daenerys hardly ever leaving the khal's side. She cleaned and dressed his wound daily, proudly showing the knight how much better it looked everyday. The khaleesi clung to every small movement Drogo made- it was her only sign of hope. Jorah knew that this wasn't good for Daenerys, especially if he didn't wake up. He saw her becoming skinny and depressed, often blaming herself for what had happened.

"This is all my fault. We didn't have to take over the Westeros, losing you isn't worth it. It isn't worth a thousand years of ruling the seven kingdoms. UGHH why did this have to happen?" Daenerys screamed, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Khal Drogo loved gloating. It was a part of being a blood rider. The more people knew about your fighting skill or your bravery the less you were challenged and the more respect you earned. But he felt like telling everyone in Vaes Dothrak about the khaleesi's condition was a bad idea. From what the whiney prince said, it seemed like the Targareyn's had many powerful enemies who could seek to hurt her and their son. He had voiced his opinion only once, knowing that everyone would see it as Drogo being ashamed of Rhaego. Any bit of doubt would make it harder for his son to rise to his full potential, which was the last thing the khal wanted to do.<p>

"Do you want a lion's mane? Or just a braid?" Daenerys' asked, standing on her knees behind him on the floor. Her question ended Drogo's troubling train of thoughts.

"A braid is fine."

"What do you think about the seven kingdoms and the iron throne?" The khaleesi asked casually, brushing through Drogo's long dark hair before separating it into three sections.

"The stallion who mounts the world has no need of an iron chair," he replied with conviction. The khaleesi laughed.

"According to the prophecy, the stallion will ride to the ends of the earth," Daenerys explained.

"The earth ends at the black salt sea. No horse can cross the poison water," Drogo replied with conviction.

"The earth does _not_ end at the sea. There are many dirts beyond the sea, the dirt where I was born," the khaleesi told him, her voice filled with laughter.

"Not dirts, khaleesi, lands," Drogo smiled, turning around. Daenerys made a funny face at him, showing her amusement at his clever remark.

"Lands yes…there are thousands of ships in the free cities. Wooden horses that fly across the sea," the khaleesi explained wistfully, tying off the very end of his long braid.

"Let's speak no more of wooden horses and iron chairs."

"It isn't a chair, it's a- a _throne," _she finally said in common tongue, not knowing the word for throne in Dothraki. Drogo smiled thoughtfully-

"throne," he repeated.

"A chair for a king to sit upon," Daenerys explained, putting the finished braid over his shoulder and leaning her head on it, "or a khaleesi."

Drogo laughed and turned around to face her, "a king does not need a throne, he only needs a horse."

Daenerys sighed in defeat and the khal kissed her on the lips before getting up.

"Until tonight little moon."

"Until tonight my-sun-and-stars."

Drogo had barely walked out of the palace when he was assaulted.

"I heard a rumor that you are ashamed of your son _already_. What's wrong, is he not yours?" Qotho asked innocently, riding up to him. Drogo growled.

"Do you have _any _independent thoughts, or are they all Mago's?"

"Great minds think alike," Qotho retorted, his façade of innocence gone.

"And all mare's must follow a stallion," Drogo told him smugly. Qotho was deeply offended and took off down the dirt path back to the city. The khal mounted his horse and rode to the elder's hut, where he was going to be blessed and given their words of wisdom.

"This khaleesi, Daenerys Targareyn. She will be more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. She will amass more power than any man could dream of possessing," the elder, Orhak foretold, calling her Dye'naries with the Dothraki pronunciation. He had read the bones he threw on the table. Drogo smiled, completely able to believe that his little moon would do that.

"She will cross the sea and take her place on this- this 'iron throne'," Orhak continued. He was cut off by another elder named Orin-

"you must be careful, great Khal Drogo. I see a battle in your future. This battle will be short, and you will be victorious. But beware, that battle will seal your fate. Your love for this woman walks hand in hand with your doom."

Drogo was startled by this premonition. He hadn't let his feelings for Daenerys affect how he led the khalasar before. But something must happen that mixes her and the hoard in one problem. The khal knew Qotho or Mago's insults would eventually turn into a challenge for the khalasar, but now it seemed like that fight would have a deeper effect than just defending his title.

Drogo bowed respectfully to the elders before leaving the smoky hut. Rakharo galloped up to him, jumping off his chestnut stallion while he was still trotting.

"Khal, in the market, one of the merchants tried to poison the khaleesi," Rakharo panted. Still out of breath from riding so hard to find the leader. Drogo's face drained of color. He fought to remain calm,

"she is okay?"

"Yes, she tried to make the wine merchant drink before her, he ran off. Jorah caught him," Rakharo explained.

"Whatever the Westeros paid him to kill the khaleesi is not worth the pain I will inflict on him before he dies," Drogo commented darkly. A Dothraki man was going to kill his own beloved khaleesi? For what? A hundred pounds of gold promised to him by a snake across the sea?

Rakharo smiled against his will at his khal's concern for the khaleesi. Trying to retain his aloof blood rider appearance. Khal Drogo was known for fits of rage. In those fits, enemies were slaughtered, and any sort of opposition was smashed. The blood rider really didn't want that rage directed at him, "the khalasar has begun to gather, everyone wants to see that the khaleesi is unharmed."

Drogo nodded, mounting Athdikar and galloping to the large hut in the center of Vaes Dothrak. Bursting through the door, his eyes quickly found Daenerys standing with Jorah. The merchant was bloodied and tied to one of the wooden pillars supporting the hut. One of the blood riders handed Drogo a torch as he stared intensely at the merchant, smiling grimly at his fear. The khal crossed the floor with a few quick strides, throwing a torch into the fire pit- which ignited the huge fire instantly, and grabbed the khaleesi in a fiercely protective hug.

"Little moon of my life, are you hurt?"

Daenerys shook her head, smiling at his concern.

"Jorah the Andai, I heard what you did, choose any horse you want. It is yours," the khal pulled Jorah closer to him, "I make this gift to you."

Drogo walked back over to Daenerys, kneeling down to be at her height- kissing her forehead and touching her stomach lovingly, "and to my son, the stallion who will mount the world, I will also pledge a gift."

The khaleesi's eyes widened in disbelief, "I will give him the iron chair, the throne his mother's father sat upon. I will give him the Seven Kingdoms."

Drogo turned his attention to the crowd, speaking to them now. They wanted revenge on whoever attacked their beloved khaleesi- he would give it to them.

"I Drogo, will do this. I will take the khalasar west to where the world ends," there was a loud roar from the blood riders, "and ride wooden horses across the black salt water. Like no khal has done before."

The Dothraki were beginning to get rowdy with excitement, "I will kill the men in iron suits, and tear down their stone houses! I will rape their women and take their children as slaves; and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak. This I vow, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the Mother of the Mountains and the stars that look down as my witnesses."

Drogo looked up at Daenerys as the hoard shouted and yelled in agreement. She smiled warmly at him. He was thrilled that he could justify going and taking back the khaleesi's chair for her- and for Rhaego. The khal was much more motivated now than he had been when the whiney prince was alive; his little moon would be a strong, wise king. Just as she was a khaleesi. It was more her right than it ever was Viserys'.

The gathering had become a celebration, of the khaleesi's safe return, the stallion that would mount the world and Khal Drogo's new pledge. Daenerys and Drogo sat, watching the festivities.

"Thank you, so much my sun-and-stars. You have no idea what this means to me," she told him mostly in Dothraki. Drogo's brow furrowed, he had no idea what "thank you" meant.

"Thank you is what you say when someone does something for you that means a great deal," the khaleesi explained, smiling warmly at him. He pulled her in closer and kissed her quickly. Grinning he looked at her,

"thank you."

"Cute. What changed your mind? Is this truly revenge?" Daenerys asked curiously. Drogo sighed, his face suddenly serious.

"No one gets to steal your throne and then try to kill you. No one. You deserve to rule in your iron chair, and it is Rhaego's birthright. Nobody tries to kill my little moon without a consequence," he told her intensely. The khaleesi put her hand on his.

"This means more to me than you will ever know," she replied. Drogo put his other hand on hers. Daenerys winced in pain, her hand covering her stomach, "I am going to go lie down."

"Are you alright my little moon?" Drogo asked concerned. The khaleesi stood slowly and nodded unconvincingly,

"I just don't feel good, that's all. Stay and enjoy the celebration," Daenerys assured him. He stood, still holding her hand. She was leaning her weight on his hand as she tried to keep her balance. Looking at her, he realized how pale she was and the dark circles under her eyes,

"No khaleesi. I am coming with you," Drogo told her, helping her down off the platform. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the palace in the dark.

Daenerys was almost asleep by the time they got back to their room.

"Daenerys, come, lets go to bed," Drogo said to help get the khaleesi awake again. She looked at him, her eyes at half-mast.

"I have to change and take my hair down," she sleepily argued, slumping down on the bed. He smiled, she looked like a child up past her bed time. Drogo knew she hadn't been sleeping well the past week, and it was taking its toll on her. He fetched her off- white nightgown from the trunk next to the bed. Sitting next to her he untied the back of her shirt and pulled it off, putting the nightgown over her head. Daenerys finished getting it on and immediately fell asleep. He moved her up and onto one of the pillows before getting ready for bed himself. Taking one last look at his little moon he realized how much bigger she had gotten. The little bump had become much more noticeable in the last few weeks. Drogo grinned- completely content; pushing the elder's dark omen to the back of his mind before getting in bed next to the khaleesi. In her sleep, Daenerys curled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep.

**A/N: sorry about the horrible badness of this chapter. Next chapter will be better! We are fast approaching the inevitable duel with Mago and the maegi! You guys will like the ending. Its cute. Reviewwwww please : )**


	8. Here Comes Goodbye

**A/N: this is probably the second to last chapter :( I love/hate this one…its very emotional for meh!**

**BUT I got my Khal Drogo t-shirt today! Yeeeeee!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Here Comes Goodbye**_

…_**here comes goodbye, here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain…**_

Daenerys stirred in her sleep, feeling someone running their hand up and down her back. She must have finally fallen asleep on Drogo's chest. The khaleesi lifted her head in shock- only to see Drogo leaning up on the pillows behind him, smiling warmly at her.

"You've woken up! My sun-and-stars! I thought I would never see you open your eyes again!" Daenerys confessed, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed him around the neck. She could feel his deep laugh in her chest as he held her closer.

"Where is Rhaego?" Drogo asked- unaware of the price Daenerys had to pay for his life. A new round of tears came down her face-

"I lost him, Drogo. The maegi tricked me into giving our son's life as payment for yours. I am so sorry. After you became worse I should have known, but, but-"

"Little moon of my life, why would you trust a maegi? The first time was my fault- I knew the dangers, but she preyed upon your weakened emotions," he replied sadly, holding her face in his hands. Drogo didn't seem mad, but Daenerys hadn't been sure what reaction she would get once she told him.

"She promised me your life. I was desperate, Drogo. I couldn't imagine living without you! She was my only hope," the khaleesi explained tearfully. He looked saddened by the news, but the khal gave her a reassuring smile before hugging her again.

"Don't you know, little moon? I will always be with you, you didn't have to bargain with some witch for that," Drogo told her. The intensity of his words made Daenerys sigh in relief. He was here, alive, with her. She had been right- no maegi's curse could kill Khal Drogo.

Then, Daenerys woke up; in her bed, in her hut. The fire had long gone out and it was unseasonably cold. She laid there, staring at the ceiling. It had all been a dream. The khaleesi wanted to cry, but all that came out were dry sobs. How much more of this would the gods make her deal with? Daenerys wasn't sure how much more she could take.

* * *

><p>Drogo hadn't seen Daenerys since they reached the village of Lhazareen. He was hoping that she was with the rest of the women, away from the destruction the blood riders were causing; but he was sure that wasn't the case. The Lhazareen were peaceful farmers, completely unprepared for an attack; but it was well known throughout the land that the queen of the Dothraki had silver hair, and she could easily be hurt or killed by one of the villagers who were eager for revenge. Drogo knew it would not be difficult to overtake them and he hoped to gain at least 250 slaves to trade in the free cities. The men were fit and skilled farmers- very valuable. And the women were pretty, which was good for both the market and the blood riders. They hadn't sacked a village in over a month, his men were getting restless and Drogo was glad they had an opportunity to use their… <em>weapons<em>.

"We have over 300 slaves Khal Drogo. About half are women and children. Mago has instructed us to put them in the pen we made earlier, is that what is to be done?" Rakharo asked respectfully. Drogo rolled his eyes. Leave it to Mago to try and seem important.

"That is what I told him. Do not let him fool you, the day Mago makes the decisions is the day he cuts off my lion's mane," the khal said with disdain. Rakharo laughed- Mago was a good fighter, but no one could match Khal Drogo.

"Very well," the blood rider replied. Screams and the smell of smoke filled the air of the village as it burnt to the ground. 300 slaves? That was much better than he had hoped. There were at least 4 larger villages they would take before reaching the free cities- and to Drogo's calculations they would have over 2000 slaves to trade. That would get them enough ships to carry the khalasar across the Dothraki Sea and enough people to teach them how to sail them. According to the khaleesi, it took great skill to sail a ship and they would need to be taught well if they wanted to get to the Westeros in one piece.

As the days had passed since Khal Drogo's pledge to conquer the seven kingdoms, he had become more partial to the whole idea. Now, with already 300 slaves, he felt secure about buying ships and sailors- they would take the iron throne. The only question Drogo had was whether he was going to loose Daenerys through this. A king cannot make good decisions for his people if he is not watching them, and that king could not also be a khaleesi on the other side of the sea. He appeased himself by thinking of their feelings toward each other…surely his little moon wouldn't leave the khalasar, leave him, to go rule a land where she has no family or friends? They would work something out, he and Daenerys would come up with a solution.

"Is the camp set up?" Drogo asked, staring past Rakharo, down the hill at the burning village.

"Yes, and the fire pit is being made. After we finish with the slaves we will meet you and the khaleesi at the fire pit to celebrate," Rakharo explained. The khal nodded and he galloped away to go assist with the slaves. Drogo looked out at the Lhazareen village once more before turning Athdikar back to the temporary camp.

When he got there, Drogo was satisfied to see how well the khalasar had done on the huts, considering the limited resources of the Lhazareen. He was unsatisfied however, to find Mago fuming to Qotho next to his seat. For the moment, the khal ignored him (knowing full well that Mago would voice his displeasure); sitting down on the stone slab that was carved to look like a ram, he watched the rest of the blood riders file in- led by the khaleesi.

"She has taken them! All of them!" Mago yelled to Drogo; seeing that the khaleesi was coming and knowing that she would have her own version of the story. But before Khal Drogo had to come up with an answer, Daenerys appeared in front of them.

"Little moon of my life," he started with a small knowing smirk, "Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of a lamb man who was his to mount. Tell me the truth of this."

The khaleesi paused for a moment, seeming to collect herself before answering. Drogo leaned toward her and Mago stood next to him with a conceited grin, "Mago speaks the truth, my sun-and-stars. I have claimed many daughters this day…so they cannot be mounted."

Drogo frowned slightly, "this is the way of war…these women are slaves now, to do with as we please."

"It pleases me to keep them safe. If your riders would mount them, let them take them for wives," Daenerys countered, her eyes begging him to understand. Mago looked from her back to the khal who was fighting to contain his amusement.

"Does the horse mate with the lamb?" Drogo retorted jokingly.

The khaleesi met his eyes and turned up her chin defiantly. He smiled inwardly at her bravery- his fierce little moon, fighting like any Dothraki blood rider, for her cause. "The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike."

"You are a foreigner, you do not command me!" Mago told her hotly. Drogo remained silent, this was Daenerys' battle- she was to win or lose by herself. The khaleesi spun to face the blood rider and stared him down.

"I am Khaleesi. I do command you."

Drogo grinned smugly at Mago, "see how fierce she grows? That is my son inside her, the stallion that will mount the world. Filling her with his fire"

Daenerys stared at him confidently, she knew he knew she was right. Drogo sighed, "I will hear no more of this; Mago go find somewhere else to stick your cock."

The khaleesi smiled happily, but quickly stifled it. Mago was not pleased and spat bitterly on the ground, causing Drogo to eye him angrily. The blood rider drew his arakh and pointed it at the khal, "a khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no khal!"

One of the other blood riders, Khomoa stepped between Mago and the still sitting khal. Ready to protect Drogo with his life.

"Khomoa, leave him," the man stood down. Drogo met Mago's eye, "I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor."

With that, the khal stood up from next to his seat and turned to the angry blood rider, walking right into his arakh. Mago looked uncertain now, not moving his weapon from Drogo's chest, but not striking either. Glaring down at him, the khal moved into the blood rider's weapon, not flinching at the pain of being cut.

"The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs," Drogo stated, advancing on Mago who began to back away. He swung first and the khal ducked under, smoothly missing the blade and causing the blood rider's inertia to throw him forward. Pulling out twin daggers he continued, "the rain will fall on your rotting skin…until nothing is left but your bones!"

He dropped both daggers and ran at Mago who swung wildly at his constantly moving target.

"You have to kill me first."

"I already have," was Drogo's calm reply. He then used the dull end of Mago's arakh to puncture his throat, Mago oozing blood but refusing to fall. Swiftly glancing at Daenerys, the khal's anger was relit- remembering the blood rider's slur toward her. He ripped Mago's throat out. Carrying it back to the discarded meat pile before returning to his seat. The khaleesi ran over to him, sitting beside him with a look of concern on her face,

"My sun-and-stars is wounded."

Drogo glanced at his chest and at the fairly large cut marring it, "a scratch, little moon" he assured her. She was still obviously panicked.

"Where are the healers?" she asked Khomoa, who glanced at the khal.

"A bite of a fly," he assured the blood rider who gave a quick smile of agreement. One of the slave women spoke, stepping out from the pack,

"I can heal the great rider's wound."

Khamoa turned to her, not allowing her to pass, "the khal needs no help from slaves who lie with sheep."

"She is mine, let her speak," Daenerys commanded, never moving from her spot beside Drogo. The woman walked up closer, still stopped by Khamoa's arakh. She addressed the khaleesi,

"I am Mirri Maz Dur, I am a god's wife," she ignored Khamoa's taunt of 'witch' and spoke to Daenerys, "my mother has taught me to make healing smokes and ointments. All men are one flock- so my people believe. The great shepherd-"

Khamoa cut her off with a slap to the face before turning to Drogo, "Too many words. A witch's words poison the ears."

The woman spoke again, "lamb or lion- his wound must be washed and sewn, or it will fester."

The khaleesi gazed up at Drogo, pleading with him, "let her clean your wound, my sun-and-stars…it makes me hurt to see you bleed."

The khal was torn. He was brought up believing that witches were not to be trusted under any circumstances. Most khals he had seen would burn them immediately; but whatever she had told his little moon had her panicked. She wanted him to trust her and to allow the witch to heal him. He looked back at his wound that was now steadily bleeding, _this battle will seal your fate. _Drogo remembered the elder's dark omen, normally he would say 'no' to this. But his wound was great, no matter how unaffected he wanted to seem. Maybe he could cheat death and the prophecy- with the help of this witch.

Finally making his decision, the khal looked toward the witch and sighed, she walked over to him instantly and inspected the wound. Daenerys kept her gaze on him, and he hoped he didn't look half as frightened as he really was. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. How could Drogo have thought he could keep his feelings from his little moon? She knew him far better than anyone else- and could probably see the fear in his green eyes.

"This is a bad one, it may get worse before it gets better," Mirri Maz Dur told him. Drogo looked to Daenerys for translation and she explained it to him.

* * *

><p>And worse it got.<p>

"My sun-and-stars?" Daenerys rubbed her eyes sleepily, sitting up in bed. It was still dark and Drogo was sitting up, drenched in sweat. He instantly felt bad, knowing how hard it was for his little moon to sleep; Rhaego keeping her up often.

"I woke you little moon, I am sorry," the khal smiled down at her, his mind spinning. He felt like his head was on fire. She put her hand on Drogo's forehead, before quickly retracting it.

"Drogo you're burning up!" Daenerys confessed, her voice full of worry. She went to the wash basin and took the damp cloth back over to him, wiping his face with the cold water, "should I call Mirri Maz Dur?"

Drogo was lost in the feeling of the cold water on his hot face. Looking down at his wound he saw that nothing was ripped out and the witch's presence would just add to his discomfort. He shook his head.

" I am putting out the fire, move the blankets off," the khaleesi told him as she extinguished the small fire in the hut before fetching him some water. Drogo moved off all the fur throws and looked at her- his eyes unwilling to focus, "drink this."

He did, and felt slightly better- although his head still swam. Drogo kissed her on the forehead, "how did you become so wise, my young little moon?"

Daenerys smiled warmly at him in the darkness, "womanly instinct."

He laughed, unable to focus on her face and laid back down; immediately passing out.

"Drogo? Drogo wake up, Mirri Maz Dur is here to give you something for the fever," Drogo heard Daenerys call to him and he opened his eyes slowly. Since when did his little moon wake up and _function_ before him? He always woke up early! But judging by the light pouring in from the door and the sounds coming from outside, he had slept in a lot. Drogo sat up, immediately dizzy and she laid a steadying hand on his arm.

"This will keep away the fever, but a little fever is good for healing. How are the stitches feeling?" The witch asked sweetly.

"Itchy," the khal responded as the woman put a greenish salve over the wound and re bandaged it. She laughed.

"That's good! That means it is healing," she responded. Daenerys held his hand and smiled happily at him as she relayed the message. Drogo smiled back at her, kissing her as his mind cleared and his fever all but vanished.

"The hoard is ready to move out whenever you are, my sun-and-stars," the khaleesi told him. Drogo jumped up and rushed to get ready.

Athdikar knew something was amiss with his master before his master did. As the khalasar rode along, Drogo had been feeling fine, the witch's medicine had worked. They had been going for over 6 hours and he didn't feel dizzy or hot at all. Suddenly, the bay stallion slowed to a stop and it hit him. The fever returned ten fold and the khal's head swam until he lost consciousness, falling from Athdikar.

That was the last thing Khal Drogo remembered; falling from the stallion, unable to stop himself and his little moon appearing above him.

**A/N: You like? I like. Sorry about the hugeee wait. I had summerfest and a horse show this past week! Reviewwwwwww : ) I know how this is going and will probably be done with the last chapter by Friday…I'm not sure if there will be another chapter and epilogue or just a long chapter…So it will take planning! (and encouragement wink wink nudge nudge)**


	9. Shadow of the Day

**A/N: okay so BTW the things in italics are Khal Drogo's thoughts as he ****watches**** the scene. This whole chapter is his POV, but it's a detached Drogo…It isn't Drogo's thoughts while he is laying in bed.**

**Chapter 9**

**Shadow of the Day**

…_**sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye is the only way. And the sun will set for you…**_

It took Khal Drogo a moment to realize what he was looking at; he was watching himself. He was laying on a makeshift bed, covered in sweat, mumbling incoherent sentences. Daenerys was sitting beside him.

"His fever is too high khaleesi, he will die tonight," Jorah told her. _What? _Drogo thought in a panic, _the maegi was supposed to cure me! What does he mean? _

Daenerys glared up at the knight, her face wet from crying. _Tell him, little moon of my life! Tell him I won't die. _"None of you have any idea how strong he is. He will get better."

"I am not sure, khaleesi. He is not reacting well to the remedy, a man cannot survive a fever like this and a festered wound," Mirri Maz Dur said sadly, walking into the hut.

"I have seen this many a time on the battlefield, Daenerys. Men don't survive this kind of infection," Jorah reiterated. She was not listening.

"You were supposed to save him! You told me you could save him!" The khaleesi shouted after a moment of silence. The maegi sighed.

"There is one thing we could do, khaleesi," she finally admitted. Daenerys' face lit up. _Daenerys no. Do not trust this maegi! She doesn't want to really help you!_

"I will do anything! Bring him back to me!"

"But be warned, only death can pay for life. If you want your khal back, you will forfeit another." _No. Little moon of my life, she will trick you! You don't know what you are agreeing to!_

"I will do whatever it takes, just don't let him die," the khaleesi demanded, touching Drogo's forehead lovingly.

"This can only be done if he survives the night. If he is as strong as you say, khaleesi, we will begin at dawn," Mirri Maz Dur affirmed, turning and walking out of the hut.

_Rhaego. The maegi wants Rhaego. _Khal Drogo thought after watching the proceedings. _She seeks to avenge her village…by killing us both._ _Daenerys think. Something is not right! She promised you a healed husband, and she is killing me. Do not give her our son too. _Yes, Drogo had resigned himself to his fate. All he could do was watch as the events unfolded before his eyes, unable to change their course.

* * *

><p>"Drogo, stay with me. Mirri Maz Dur has a way to save you. You just need to live until dawn- Jorah doesn't believe in you. He doesn't know you like I do, my sun-and-stars. I know you will," Daenerys explained to Drogo, sitting by his bed and wiping his face with a cold cloth. He didn't even acknowledge her, the fever making him delirious. She smiled sadly and continued her valiant effort to keep him cool; all through the night.<p>

To keep herself from being discouraged, Daenerys talked to Drogo the whole time, telling him stories about when she was young, about things they did and about him. _I wish I could have heard you, my little moon, I wish you would have told me these things when I was awake. _Drogo thought, watching them. He had no idea what he had done in his life to deserve this kind of punishment. Was it the raping and pillaging? In that case, were all khals resigned to this form of torture? Or was he special?

He made it to dawn. Much to Drogo's dismay. And the maegi was there as the first rays lit up the hut. Jorah followed soon after.

"Ah, so you were right, young khaleesi. The great rider has lived another day," Mirri Maz Dur commented, obviously pleased.

"I told you he was strong. None of you believed me," Daenerys said, her voice devoid of emotion. Jorah was shocked by the news,

"I am sorry to have doubted you, Daenerys. You were right."

"The first thing we must do is get his horse. A life to pay for a life," she said in a no nonsense manner, Jorah went to fetch Athdikar. _Athdikar? Daenerys no! She will want more than him. Do not trust her!_ Drogo shouted angrily, knowing his longtime friend would die for nothing.

They finally got the bay stallion in the hut, it had taken three blood riders and Jorah to pull him. Athdikar was still striking out in all directions.

"And you must not let anyone else into this hut," the witch told Daenerys.

"You have my word, no one will enter this hut," the khaleesi replied confidently, looking at Drogo.

* * *

><p>He felt himself crying. Drogo could do nothing to change things; he could do nothing but watch the events that would, no doubt, alter his little moon's life more than she could ever imagine.<p>

Daenerys left the hut after Athdikar's body hit the ground. She was met by the blood riders, in the front was Qotho. He was the only one that looked angry.

"Khal Drogo will live. The maegi has assured me of that," the khaleesi informed the crowd. Cheers resounded throughout the blood riders. Qotho narrowed his eyes incredulously.

"He is dying, foreign whore. And when he dies, you will have no power anymore. No protection. I will be khal," the blood rider spat at her. Daenerys stayed composed. None of the others made a sound. Most looked at the khaleesi to see what her command was. _Of course the khalasar would follow her! She is a born leader, whether she knows it or not. _

"While I am your khaleesi, you will talk to me with the respect that goes along with that title," Daenerys shot back. Earning a low roar from the crowd. Jorah materialized from the hut, ready to protect the princess. Before the knight could act, Qotho had grabbed Daenerys roughly and thrown her to the ground. She began screaming in pain. Jorah fought the bloodrider, dispatching him quickly like Drogo knew he would, and carrying the khaleesi into her hut. Then everything went dark for Khal Drogo.

* * *

><p>Daenerys knew what she had to do. She had come to the conclusion while looking at Drogo's arakh back in their hut. It felt strange, being in there, to her. It was as if the hut knew something was missing. Looking at the bed, Daenerys remembered the night they made Rhaego. Rhaego was dead. They were filled with such optimism at that time, things had been so different. Everyday experimenting with their newfound feelings for each other. The handle of the arakh was worn, but the blade was perfectly sharp. Drogo took meticulous care of his weapon. He was a warrior, brave and strong. She knew he did not deserve to waste away simply because she could not let go. Drogo would not want this. That caused Daenerys to venture to her hut, determined to end his suffering. The khaleesi sat on the bed with Drogo, gathering the courage to carry out her mission.<p>

"I am doing this because I love you, my sun-and-stars. I know you wouldn't do it to me, but I am going to be the strong one for the both of us now," the khaleesi began to cry. One slight move by him and her resolve would crumble.

"I will see you again, my sun-and-stars, and you must forgive me. I won't be able to live eternity if you do not. There will be no one after you, like there was no one before you. Wait for me, promise me you will Drogo," Daenerys whispered.

But she didn't wait for a response, she couldn't. Pulling one of her embroidered pillows over his face, Daenerys pressed down firmly; sobbing quietly. He was dead now- but the khaleesi knew that Drogo had truly died the day he fell from Athdikar, that was the beginning of the end. She closed his eyes gently, he was still warm. Daenerys wanted to lay down next to him, fall asleep in his warmth. But she knew that when she awoke he would be cold and grey. Her sun-and-stars would not be there anymore.

"You and Athdikar come find me when its my time, my sun-and-stars. I will be waiting for you both," Daenerys smiled sadly, touching the little wooden horse around Drogo's neck. Drogo, Rhaego and Athdikar all died for nothing.

"Jorah!" She shouted. They needed to set up a funeral pyre for the khal so at dawn he could be burned. The knight appeared minutes later, taking in the sad scene that lay before him. Khal Drogo was dead, and Daenerys sat next to him, holding his hand.

"He's gone, Jorah."

"I will have Rakharo gather the blood riders. We will be able to burn him in the morning. You really should sleep, khaleesi," Jorah knew it was a useless statement, but he had to say it anyway. She didn't give him eye contact.

"Do we wash the body? Do we dress him in anything specific?" Daenerys asked, ignoring him. The knight sighed.

"I imagine whatever you want him to wear is what Drogo would want. Washing a body is more of a Westeros tradition, but I think it would be appropriate. He did marry you after all. I think he would be disappointed if you did it completely the Dothraki way," Jorah smiled, glad to see her acknowledge his words.

"He will be ready in a few hours, thank you Jorah."

* * *

><p>Khal Drogo woke up. Looking around, he was on a bed in Daenerys' room. <em>I'm awake!<em> It just hit him. He had woken up from the witch's curse! The omen was wrong! Drogo jumped up and ran to find the khaleesi.

It was early morning, and the first rays of light were coming over the mountains as Drogo walked out of the hut. The first thing he noticed was how quiet the camp was, there were no sounds other than horses rustling. _Where was everyone? _Drogo wandered around the camp, there was truly no one there. Looking past the camp and down at the beach he saw everyone gathered; as he got closer, the khal realized they were standing around a funeral pyre. Drogo saw Daenerys standing with Rakharo and Jorah, solemnly staring toward the pyre. They must not have seen him coming toward them. _Was it Qotho on the pyre? _He couldn't quite tell until he was almost there. As he stood on the pyre, Drogo realized with horror that he was looking at his own body; washed, shaven and wrapped in a ceremonial linen. Looking down at the crowd he noticed that none of the hoard saw him. He wasn't really there. Daenerys cried as she walked up to the pyre and placed her dragon eggs around him. The khaleesi, unknowingly, had walked right past Drogo.

"You could use those to live as a wealthy woman the rest of your life, princess. Khal Drogo has no need of dragon eggs in the afterlife," Jorah told her reasonably. To Drogo's surprise, Daenerys smiled slightly.

"In the house Targareyn, if someone you love more than anything dies, then you give them one of your prized possessions by burying it with them. You said so yourself, if Drogo had wanted the Dothraki way, he wouldn't have married me."

"Fair enough princess," Jorah admitted, stepping back.

"Come get me one day, my sun-and-stars," Daenerys whispered as she placed an egg on his chest. Drogo smiled, he would come get her. No matter where she was, or how long it took. He would eventually have her with him again. Looking down at his body, and more closely at his charms and talismen around his neck one last time, Drogo's brain hatched an idea; and he turned back to camp.

"Princess?" Jorah asked as she watched the pyre burn. Soon Drogo's familiar, rugged profile was lost in the flames. The screaming of Mirri Maz Dur was all that remained now.

"If you are worried that I will walk into that pyre, you can rest easy. I will not. The maegi's suffering is too precious a thing to miss," Daenerys said blankly, her face transfixed on the flames eating closer to the witch.

"You have done the right thing, princess," the knight stated, knowing she wasn't really listening. Although she had assured him otherwise, the princess walked straight into the flames, disappearing before Jorah's eyes.

When Jorah found Daenerys the next morning, in the pile of ash left by Drogo's pyre, she was completely unharmed. Three baby dragons clung to her body as she rose. The khalasar bowed in awe of the dragon tamer. They had loved her before, as Khal Drogo's little moon, they loved her now as the mother of the dragons.

"Those of you who choose to stay with me are welcomed to do so. If you wish to leave, no one is stopping you. The slaves are free and the women as well," Daenerys explained to the awestruck hoard. Most of them stayed.

"When should be your coronation ceremony, Khal Daenerys?" Rakharo asked, smiling at her. She sighed,

"this evening. I must go and wash up."

Her three servants rushed ahead and begun to prepare for her. The khal mounted Shierak and galloped back to her hut, the dragons in tow.

The filly and dragons waited outside as Daenerys walked to the tent. Immediately after entering, she noticed something out of place; hanging from the support beam of the ceiling was little Athdikar. He had been burned with his master, she made sure he wore it when she dressed his body. She had touched it on the pyre! Holding the wooden horse close to her chest, Daenerys felt a cool breeze pass by her- only to realize that the door was closed.

"My lady?" Irro asked, peeking her head in the door, "your bath is ready…are you alright?"

Daenerys looked once more at little Athdikar, her heart thumping in her chest, but her mind at ease. She smiled, he _would _come for her, "yes. Now I am."

**A/N: There will be an epilogue! Probably tomorrow. **

…**don't kill me :) I thought the ending was good for being sad! And the epilogue is happy! And Khal Drogo-y. REVIEW!**

**Sorry if there are minor errors, I just wanted to get this out there! I will fix it if it needs it!**


	10. Star on the Dark Horizon

**Chapter 10 (Epilogue)**

_**Star on the Dark Horizon**_

…_**pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light…**_

…_**I'll come back, when you call me. No need to say good bye…**_

The three girls stood together in the lush courtyard of the palace, watching the massive dragons play together.

"Rhaegon, Viseron and Drogon," one girl with silver hair and light brown eyes commented airily, "the queen's pets."

"Daenerya, why did grandmother pick those names?" Another girl, no older than 10 asked. Her dark wavy hair contrasting with her violet eyes. Daenerya looked down at her baby sister.

"I have no idea Arwan. I know her brother's names were Viserys and Rhaegar- I haven't the slightest clue as to where _Drogon_ came from," Daenerya answered honestly, looking at the carmel colored dragon. He turned to look at them- his dark green eyes shone with curiosity.

"Maybe he was named after grandmother's first husband!" The last girl whispered secretively, her dark violet eyes covered up by silver hair. Daenerya slapped her arm playfully.

"Grandmother was never married before grandfather! Where did you hear something like that?" Daenerya asked, her hand on her hip. Arwan laughed.

"Rakharo's son…Rathe told me," Athya said conspiratorially, leaning in to the other girls.

"Why would he know anything?" Daenerya replied incredulously.

"He told me that his father crossed the Dothraki Sea with her, and helped her reclaim the seven kingdoms!" Arwan explained happily, patting Viseron when he came up to her; his white scales gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Rakharo was a Dothraki man, known for his story telling. Not to mention he was very OLD when he probably told Rathe that…besides, she was married to grandfather when she was 22. How could she have married someone before then?" Daenerya asked skeptically.

"Maybe he died. Ohhh maybe he was a Dothraki warrior!" Arwan exclaimed excitedly. Athya laughed at her little sister.

"Oh yes. Because when I look at grandmother I see a warrior ready for battle," Daenerya joked, thinking about her frail, petite grandmother. Daenerys was _still_ beautiful at 80, but Daenerya highly doubted she was any larger or fiercer when she was young.

"She wears black every March 18th! Why would she do that if she wasn't mourning something?" Arwan defended. Daenerya nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Let's ask her!" Daenerya finally said. The other girls gaped at her.

"What? Dany? NO! What if she gets mad?" Athya replied.

"What if it makes her sad and she starts crying?" Arwan added sweetly. Daenerya sighed.

"Fine. I will go ask her myself, but I wont tell you the answer!" She threatened. Arwan and Athya reluctantly agreed and followed Daenerya back into the palace in search of Queen Daenerys.

* * *

><p>They found her sitting in the stable yard, by a tombstone marked with "Shierak" and a star. The girls crossed the manicured lawn and walked up to her.<p>

"Grandmother?" Daenerya asked. Daenerys' head popped up and she turned to face them, smiling warmly.

"Ah, Daenerya, Athya and Arwan! You all get more beautiful everyday!" The queen exclaimed, rising and kissing each one on the forehead. Her royal blue dress was a stark contrast to her fair skin and hair.

"We were in the courtyard with Viseron, Rhaegon…and Drogon. We were talking about how each dragon got their name; Viseron and Rhaegon were your brothers, but where did Drogon's name come from?" Athya asked gently, hoping she didn't touch a sensitive area. Daenerys sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Looking up again, the queen saw three beautiful young women. She knew eventually someone would wonder about her dragon's name- after 63 years, Daenerys was ready to explain it. She was happy her favorite granddaughters were the ones smart enough to ask.

"Come, let us go somewhere else. This is not a story that can be told in passing," Daenerys explained, patting the granite tombstone before leading them back to the palace.

"Why did you name her Shierak?" Arwan asked, looking back to the stable as the walked away.

"Shierak means 'star' in Dothraki. She was silver colored. Just like a star," the queen told the youngest girl. They were shocked by how she pronounced the word- with a perfect Dothraki accent. Arwan, Athya and Daenerya looked at each other, this was going to be more interesting than anyone of them could have hoped.

Sitting on couches in Daenerys' huge bed chamber, the queen began her story.

* * *

><p>"Drogon was named after Khal Drogo."<p>

"_Khal _Drogo? As in Dothraki king?" Daenerya asked excitedly. Daenerys smiled and laughed at her granddaughter's expression.

"Yes, he was thought to be the best khal there ever was. He was undefeated in battle, everyone on that side of the Dothraki Sea feared his name," the queen told them, getting into the storytelling. She would do her sun-and-stars justice, and she hoped he was listening.

"What did he look like?" Athya asked, leaning in closer. Daenerys smiled.

"He had dark, bronze skin. He was a head and a half taller than me, a giant made of solid muscle. He had almost black hair that fell all the way down past his back and dark green eyes."

The girls thought about Drogon, realizing how much the caramel colored dragon resembled his namesake. Rippling muscles and dark, emerald colored eyes; he was also very aggressive and frightening if you didn't know him.

"What about his face?" Arwan asked quietly, Daenerys looking over to her. Drogo's face immediately popped into her mind- as clear as if he stood next to her.

"He was horribly fierce looking. Deep set eyes, a full mouth and a perfectly shaped nose. All that mixed with a stubborn jaw. He wore black kohl over his eyes to disguise his handsomely sweet face," she laughed, remembering the first time she saw him without the kohl. He had looked completely different, his young age revealed to her.

"Why did he have long hair?" Daenerya asked, perplexed. Her hair wouldn't grow that long in a million years! How is it fair that a man had that long of hair?

"Dothraki men let their hair grow. If they lose a fight, the winner cuts it off to shame them," Daenerys explained to the young woman. She nodded in understanding.

"So you speak Dothraki?" Arwan asked.

"I was fluent. I had a servant who taught me how."

"So here begs the question, how did you know this 'Khal Drogo'?" Athya inquired.

"He was my husband," the queen replied. For the first time feeling sad about the topic, "my brother Viserys arranged the marriage."

"You must have been what 16? Weren't you terrified?" Athya asked, the other girls shooting her warning glances. Daenerys nodded.

"He was terrifying. But my brother needed an army to retake the Westeros. Drogo had a huge hoard, and Viserys thought he could order the khal around. Like it would be his personal tribe," the queen said, a sad smile crossing her face.

"I'm going to guess that that didn't work," Daenerya said.

"No. Drogo hated Viserys, at first because he was annoying and then as we became closer, he hated him because of how he treated me. Drogo killed Viserys," Daenerys finished quietly. The girls were shocked.

"Why?" Arwan asked.

"He threatened to take me away, he threatened to kill Rhaego. A khal will always protect his khaleesi and khalakka," the queen explained, her voice thick with emotion, remembering the Dosh Khaleen ceremony.

"Rhaego was your…son?" Daenerya ventured.

"My unborn son. At the time."

"Were you mad? Did Drogo apologize?" Athya pressed. Daenerys smiled.

"No and no. I understood his reasoning- he was brought up learning that violence solves problems. He did what he thought was best. And it was. But he did apologize for making me sad, which was very hard for him I'm sure. Dothraki never apologize," she told the girls. She had felt so protected at that moment, so wanted. She had never felt that way before him.

"How did you…um…how did you end up falling in love?" Athya asked uncomfortably. Daenerys figured out what she meant. It was a good question, how did Daenerys the meek and Drogo the fierce end up finding common ground?

"You two, unless you are lucky enough to marry for love, will find that truces usually are initiated after dark," the queen told the 15 year old girls, both of whom were shocked by what had just left the old queen's mouth.

"So sex made you fall in love?" Daenerya asked incredulously. Daenerys laughed.

"No, love. But if the spark is there, it will open the door for love. Drogo and I ended up talking quite a bit, learning a lot about each other; because we _wanted_ to be near each other; do you see now?" She asked. Daenerya nodded.

"What happened to Khal Drogo?" Arwan piped up, after sitting in silence for most of the time. Daenerys sighed sadly, she had been fighting back those memories this entire time.

"He sustained a wound during a battle. One of the slaves from the village we were raiding said she could help him."

"Why were you raiding a village?" Athya asked.

"We needed slaves to trade for ships to cross the sea. Drogo was going to reclaim my throne for Rhaego and I, after King Robert Baratheon tried to poison me," Daenerys explained, her heart welling as she relived the speech Drogo had give the khalasar about taking over the iron throne.

"Aww that is so romantic!" Arwan squealed, unable to help it. The queen smiled, _yes, it was romantic_.

"The woman who could cure him was a witch. She really was killing him to avenge her people. Soon his fever had him in a sort of coma," Daenerys began to cry, "but she promised me that she could keep him from dying. But a life had to pay for a life."

"…Rhaego," Athya whispered sadly. The old queen nodded gravely.

"What she gave me was a healed khal. But he was in a form of trance. He did not blink, move, eat or talk. She had tricked me into giving our son and my husband," she cried.

"But he was alive? What happened?" Arwan asked gently, not wanting to press the old queen if she didn't want to share.

"What you must understand girls, Khal Drogo was a proud warrior. The Dothraki are a tribe based on strength and ferocity. Keeping him wasting away in a bed was unfair to him, and his memory. I had to let him go," Daenerys explained, the memory of that night playing in her mind. _Promise me, my sun-and-stars you will come back for me. _He had promised her; by giving her the little Athdikar.

"That was very brave grandmother. The little bit I know about Khal Drogo now makes me believe you did what was best for him," Arwan consoled. The old queen nodded; not a day went by that she didn't second guess herself. But over all, she knew she had done right by him.

* * *

><p>It was late when Daenerya, Athya and Arwan left the queen's chambers. Each of them silently reviewing the story they had just been told. Who knew Queen Daenerys had such a story to tell BEFORE she took over the seven kingdoms! They would look at Drogon with different eyes now- each girl seeing him as the proud warrior he mirrored. But there were still so many questions each girl had. <em>Why did you marry grandfather? Did you love grandfather? Was March 18<em>_th__ the day Khal Drogo died? _But Daenerys could take no more; and the girls respected that. She hadn't spoken Drogo's name to anyone in years, and asking her to answer all of their prying questions at once was unfair to her. So the three Targaryens went to bed, swearing each other to secrecy.

* * *

><p>Queen Daenerys sat on one of the white couches in her private sitting room long after her granddaughters had left; allowing Drogo to completely fill her thoughts for the first time in 60 years. She was glad that she told them about Drogo- his memory didn't deserve to die with her. For the past few days, Daenerys had been overcome by a strange feeling that she was being called. When she went out to visit her horses, the queen swore she saw a roan mare with green eyes standing in the pasture; <em>the khaleesi who had fallen in love with the great stallion. <em>When they feasted in the great hall, everything she ate tasted like salty, dried horse meat. When she was alone outside, the wind smelled of smoke, horses and incense; his scent. Daenerys was unsure of what she was supposed to do. She couldn't tell anyone about her feelings, not after Rakharo died. He had been the only friend left who knew about her first marriage. Her maids, noblewomen and knights would think she was following the path of her father- the mad king. The queen rested her head in her palms.

"What are you telling me, my sun-and-stars? I don't know what to do," the queen whispered sadly, looking up from her hands. There was no response, not that Daenerys was truly expecting one. Rising, she walked slowly to the lavish bedroom in her apartments. As she opened the great oak door, the queen felt a gust of wind come from behind her. She inhaled, closing her eyes and letting his mixture of scents fill her senses. Walking over to her vanity, Daenerys undid her intricate braids and brushed out her long silver hair, staring at her reflection. For a woman of her age, the queen knew she was still beautiful; but she no longer felt that way. She touched her thin lips, his kisses had been erased by William's. Rhaego had been erased by Nyeste, Irro and William II, Daenerys thought sadly, holding her small stomach. Her life had changed inexplicably the day Drogo burned, the only way the queen had been able to continue on was by assuring herself that they would be together again. Her mind replayed that day in her head with heartbreaking clarity; washing him, shaving him, seeing his familiar face disappear into the flames- with nothing to console her but the sounds of the witch's screams. But then she had found little Athdikar, hanging from one of the rafters of her hut and knew he was alright; wherever he was.

Satisfied with her appearance, the queen rose from the vanity and turned to get into bed, pulling the blue covers back before getting in. But when she went to move her favorite pillow, Daenerys found little Athdikar and the old leather cord sitting in the center of it. Holding the miniature horse, she ran her hands over the now smooth edges; the blood spots a dark brown with age. The queen's eyes welled up with tears- he had kept his promise. _Drogo was coming back for her_. She slept peacefully for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Daenerya, Athya and Arwan crossed the lawn to the stables for their early morning rides, each one still silently mulling over what they were told last night.<p>

"Wait," Athya said as they passed by Shierak's grave marker. The other two girls stopped and followed slowly behind as Athya raced toward the marker, staring dumbstruck in front of it.

"What is it Athya?" Arwan asked when they finally reached her. Athya turned to them, wide-eyed, holding the end of a string with a wooden charm on it. Daenerya grabbed the other end to inspect the animal more closely. It looked sort of like a horse, the slash marks on the legs and face obviously supposed to be the horse's white markings. It was covered in little brown blotches.

"What are these blotches?" Daenerya asked rhetorically, Athya's head popped up.

"I think its blood, Dany."

Arwan looked back and forth between the older girls fearfully. Daenerya's expression was doubtful, running her finger along the smooth surface. "Blood wouldn't be this dark unless it was _old_."

"Like over _60 _years old?" Athya asked with a smile on her face as the realization occurred to her. Daenerya grinned back at her, putting the little horse back on the grave marker.

Neither girl was surprised when Queen Daenerys was found dead in her chambers later that morning.

* * *

><p>Daenerys woke up in the grass, surprised that when she got up she wasn't sore at all. She was wearing her purple wedding dress, something she hadn't worn since the funeral pyre. Looking around, Daenerys was in the clearing of a forest- the place beyond the thick tree line was calling her toward it; everything was lush and green. The clear pond in the middle obviously fed the plants well. A grey horse, whom the queen immediately recognized as Shierak, was drinking from the pond. Walking up to her, Daenerys caught sight of her reflection in the water- she saw a 17 year old Daenerys staring back at her. She touched her face and hands in disbelief, it <em>was<em> her. Shierak whinnied loudly, earning a swift response. On the other side of the clearing, was Athdikar- standing proudly; just as Daenerys remembered him. _If Shierak is here, and so is Athdikar…_she took off at a dead run toward the bay stallion, her sheer purple dress trailing behind her; there he was, sitting under a tree next to Athdikar, smiling warmly at her. Drogo stood up as Daenerys got closer, he looked just as she remembered him. Launching herself into his arms, the khaleesi was rewarded with a deep laugh.

"I told you I would come for you, little moon of my life," Drogo reminded her, hugging her fiercely. Daenerys began to cry. He was there with her, solid and warm.

"You could have come sooner!" She laughed even though she was crying. He smiled down at her, holding her face in his hands.

"You had things to accomplish, a life to live, _a chair to claim, _Daenerys," Drogo told her. She smiled, running her hands up his arms. Pulling her to him, Drogo kissed her; Daenerys grabbing him around the neck to get him closer. He laughed against her lips, holding the small of her back against him. The khaleesi had forgotten how good it felt to be held so tightly, and to feel so safe. She had forgotten what it felt like to be in love.

Drogo put her on the ground, Daenerys pulling him with her. She hadn't let him go once. He kissed down her neck and the hollow of her throat; finally she let him go, only to explore him. He untied the ribbon around her neck swiftly, pulling the purple dress down her body as his hands worked lower. Daenerys' hands ran down the familiar scars and muscles of his chest; stopping to acknowledge little Athdikar, settled in his place among the other talismen around Drogo's neck, before her hands moved around his back, pulling herself on top of him. Drogo smiled impishly and kissed her deeply, their bodies flush against each other. Breaking apart for air, Daenerys studied the face she had not seen in 63 years. He wore no kohl around his eyes, which allowed her to see his thick, dark eyelashes and bright green eyes clearly. She rested her forehead on his, completely at peace.

"My sun-and-stars," Daenerys whispered longingly. Drogo smiled up at her, holding her close.

"My little moon."

**A/N: And we are done! Sad I didn't get hardly any reviews the last couple chappies : ( Didn't I tell you the ending was cute? Its happy yet tragic! So now they are together for eternity, YAY!**

**8/12 **I changed this chapter quite a bit because after re reading, I was not happy with it at all. Please review and tell me what you think! It seems like you all wanted another Khal Drogo fic, so go read The Girl with the Golden Eyes. It will be good. Te prometo :)

**Here is the play list for The Reason:**

**Main Theme: **The Reason- Hoobastank

**Ch.1 **Come Clean- Hilary Duff

**Ch.2 **Misery- Maroon 5

**Ch.3 **Feels Like Tonight- Daughtry

**Ch.4 **Princesa- Belinda

**Ch.5 **When the Day Met the Night- Panic! At the Disco

**Ch.6 **Tu Guardian- Juanes

**Ch.7 **Naturally- Selena Gomez

**Ch.8 **Here Comes Goodbye- Rascal Flatts

**Ch.9 **Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park

**Ch.10 **The Call- Regina Spektor


End file.
